


And Life Just Goes On.....

by Quentin_threepwood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Implied Mpreg, Pregnancy, Stuffing, True Love, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quentin_threepwood/pseuds/Quentin_threepwood
Summary: Harry and Ginny start to settle into their Adult lives. Exploring Ginny's desire to fatten Harry up and explore a life together with him.





	1. Chapter 1

“Mum...” Ron grunted as Mrs Weasley hugged him tightly. “I’m not dying, I’m just moving out...” He said as Mrs Weasley released him from her grasp.

“Oh, I know. But you’re moving out. My big boy....” Mrs Weasley said trailing off trying not to burst out into tears.

“What am I? A second cousin?” Ginny said sipping a hot chocolate at the kitchen table.

Mrs Weasley shot her look, “Well Just make sure Hermione keeps you fed...and if you need anything. I’ll come around...”

“Alright Ron, I think that’s the last box.” Harry said coming down the stairs and handing a box with a Chudley Cannons poster and various nick knacks.

“Really?” Ron said looking a little nervous.

“Right. I guess I better head off then...” Ron said a little apprehensive. “Once we’re unpacked and stuff you can come around for dinner.”

“Ron the cars packed!” Hermione called out from out the front of the burrow.

“I’ll see you out” Mrs Weasley insisted.

“Umm...See you Harry, Ginny,” Ron said unsure of it was goodbye or just see you later.

“See you Ron!” Harry smiled hugging him and playfully prodding what Ginny had called his honeymoon gut.

“That wasn’t the last box was it?” Ginny said putting her cup down as she grinned at Harry.

“Nope. But I suspect if Ron tries to move in with his Porn stash, Hermione will jinx him” Harry said amused.

Ginny snorted, “anything good?” She asked curiously.

“Some magazines, some socks. And a couple of boxes of tissues” Harry said with a grimace.

“Like you never did” Ginny said rolling her eyes.

“I didn’t” Harry insisted. “I wasn’t game around the Dursleys and at Hogwarts Seamus was a light sleeper” Ginny snatched a kiss, silencing his defensive protests.

“We better go see them off” Ginny said as she walked out the back door. A silver four-wheel drive was parked with a caged trailer attached. The boot and the back seats, loaded with boxes and The Trailer loaded with a couple of pieces of furniture from Ron’s old bedroom, and old Couch George had offered them.

“Bye Hermione!” Harry called out loudly, hoping she’d stop trying to shove Ron’s box onto

“Oh. Sorry! Sorry!” Hermione said shutting the car door and Embracing Harry warmly. “You can come visit once we’re settled.”

“You’re not letting Ron drive are you?” Ginny questioned worriedly.

“Ron? Drive? No. I’m driving” Hermione reassured.

“I could if I wanted to!” Ron called over as he got into the passenger seat.

“No, he couldn’t!” Hermione said mouthing the words silently.

Ginny and Harry chuckled, and she took his arm. As they watched Hermione climb in and start the car. As it drove down the driveway and out onto the country road, with a thump.

The quiet was interrupted by Mrs Weasley blowing her nose into handkerchief. “I’ll make you some tea Mum...” Ginny offered.

“It’s fine,” Mrs Weasley sniffed honestly. “I just need a minute.”

“Okay.” Ginny said honestly, as she and Harry withdrew back inside. They’d ended up claiming Bill’s old room, one of the biggest and turning that into their bedroom. As it didn’t make sense for Harry to move into Harry’s childhood room.

“Do you think Hermione will make Ron diet?” Ginny asked the walked up the narrow staircase.

Harry laughed, “and loose his honeymoon belly. I doubt it, but considering the way Ron eats...”

Ginny slapped Harry’s butt playfully. “Yeah well. You could do with looking less emaciated.” Ginny retorted.

“Wow...” Harry said looking back at her in mock offence.

“Maybe I wouldn’t say no if you did...” Harry stopped and turned to Ginny. “Really?”

Ginny looked up at Harry. “If it makes you relax more yes. I always feel like you’re on your guard” She said trying to come up with a justification.

Harry narrowed his eyes at her. “That’s not it at all. You’re into bigger guys...I get it. I think” Harry said walking further onto the landing.

“You knew!” Ginny said racing up after her boyfriend.

“No. But Ron and George sat me down after we started dating. Had the talk.” Harry admitted wryly.

Ginny muttered something that Harry was sure sounded like, ‘I’m going to hex them.’

Harry kissed Ginny reassuringly, “I love you. And if you want Harry Porker rather than Harry Potter, then that’s what you get.”

Ginny chuckled and smiled. “Potter sounds better. And if you’re not careful, that nickname might stick.”

Harry laughed and then frowned, realising she was probably right. “Come here...” he grinned embracing Ginny tightly tickling her.

* * *

 

“Excuse me, Could I have some More Pasta, Mrs Weasley?” Harry asked cordially.

“Of course, dear. It’s good to see you with such an appetite, I worried with Ron having moved out I’d have to cook less...” Mrs Weasley said emphatically, “You need a bit more weight on you.”

Ginny patted Harry’s knee. “I said the same thing...”

Mr Weasley chuckled. “Careful Harry, or you’ll never see your feet again” he said patting his own belly.

“It’s fine. If Ginny doesn’t mind” Harry said as Mrs Weasley loaded up his plate.

Harry happily ate seconds and then a large serve of apple crumble with ice cream. “So, when are you two going to find a place?” Mr Weasley asked.

Harry desperately tried not to burp, as he looked at Ginny for an answer. “Arthur! They can stay as long as they like...” Mrs Weasley said firmly.

“I’m just saying. They’re young! They hardly want to be stuck with two old fuss pots” Mr Weasley said genially.

“It’s urrrrp Fine. I like it here” Harry admitted rubbing his bloated stomach.

Mrs Weasley smiles warmly. “Of course, you do Harry. You and Ginny stay as long as you want!”

Harry smiled, he and Ginny didn’t intend to move. They weren’t ready, and Ginny wasn’t sure her mother would cope if she had a completely empty nest. Having Harry and Ginny to fuss over, seemed to distract her enough.

Harry and Ginny cuddled up on the couch, as Mr Weasley fiddled with the wireless. Trying to find the news broadcast. Ginny rubbing Harry’s swollen stomach, gently. As she cuddled against his side. “Feels nice” She whispered into Harry’s ear.

Harry smiled wryly. “It does...keep going.” He said under his breath.

Ginny kissed Harry’s cheek smiling. “I love you,” She said quietly, as the news broadcast drowned their chatting.

* * *

 

The next morning Harry struggled getting up for work, he was a little gassy from the night before. Harry certainly noticed his pants felt a little tighter. Ginny was sleeping soundly as headed downstairs, Mrs Weasley was already awake. Making sure there was a hearty breakfast for both Harry and Mr Weasley to eat before they headed off to work at the ministry.

Harry quickly slipped upstairs, kissing Ginny gently. “See you tonight” Harry promised.

“Mhmm..” Ginny said half asleep. Her hand reached up and stroked Harry’s bloated stomach, “get so fat...”

Harry smiled. “I will” he said kissing her again as he headed downstairs, Joining Mr Weasley as they prepared to Floo to the ministry.

As Harry eventually stood in the emerald flames, following the growers through the ministry atrium. “You’ll be home tonight?” Mr Weasley asked as they lined up.

“Yes, I think so. Unless something keeps me here” Harry explained.

“New recruits start, today don’t they?” Arthur asked.

Harry nodded, “Yep. They’ve been keeping anyone getting a new partner in the dark...”

“Usually happens, shouldn’t worry. They don’t just let anyone be an Auror!” Mr Weasley reassured, as they handed their wands and bags over to be checked.

“True” Harry agreed as they walked over to the lifts, Arthur pressing the buttons for their respective floors. They grabbed the straps hanging from the ceiling, as they elevator started moving rapidly.

It eventually came to a halt and Arthur stepped out, “see you Harry!” He said waving. As the elevator disappeared. Harry watched the building whizz by as it finally stopped. He almost doubled over but caught himself in time. And stepped out, into the corridor walking down to the Auror office.

The office was less cramped than it was in his Father’s Day. The desks were all set around the room in pairs, Harry’s previous partner had been Ron, but he’d decided he wanted to work with his brother. Which Harry understood, but it still stung.

Harry settled on his desk, it was spartan bar a photo of him and Ginny kissing at Percy and Audrey’ wedding and a photo of Ron Hermione and himself.

The office was full of chatting, and Harry’s boss, Gawaine Robards has the curtains drawn on his office.

“Alright. Settle down. Your worse than Doxies!” Robards said loudly as he opened the door. The office fell into a silence, “I’m sure your all aware we have some new recruits who’ve just finished training.”

“Just tell us already!” Seamus called out.

“So we have Priya Saldumar, Billis Eccersley, Briòne Marshall and Draco Malfoy...” He revealed as the four stepped out from his office.

Harry stared, trying to believe how on earth anyone allowed Draco to become an Auror. Then stopped that line of thought, when he realised, he had. He’d ended up serving as a character witness for Draco after the war.

“So Draco, your Partnering with Harry” Robards said. “Give a wave Harry...” Harry hesitantly raised his arm and waved. There was a snicker from Seamus. “And Brione you’re with Seamus...”

Harry stopped listening as he watched Draco approach, clearly with the same apprehension. “Hello Harry. It’ll be good to work with you” Draco said offering his hand politely. Harry nodded hesitantly shaking Draco’s hand, noticing that Draco looked softer, less angular than he did at Hogwarts.

“Yes. Didn’t think you’d be an Auror Malfoy?” Harry asked honestly curious.

“I needed to do something. And it was my now wife who suggested this...” Draco said conversationally, both he and Harry, clearly putting in a lot of effort to be cordial.

“So, you finally married Pansy. Mrs Pansy Malfoy, it doesn’t really have a ring to it” Harry said teasing him as they sat down.

“No! No? No” Draco said with abject horror. “I married Astoria Greengrass. She was a Hufflepuff in year beneath us...”

Harry nodded warmly. “A Hufflepuff eh?”

“Yeah. What about you?” Draco asked.

“Been with Ginny, for about four years now. We live together at the burrow” Harry explained. Draco looked at him incredulously. “We’re the only ones still there, other than Mr and Mrs Weasley Obviously...”

Draco nodded understanding. “don’t worry. Why do you think Astoria and I are living in Kensington. The manor it’s just...”

“Tainted. Too many bad memories...” Harry said finishing his sentence. There was a moment of quiet between them.

“Do you see Ron much? I’m sure he’ll hit the roof when he finds out when we’re working together” Draco said trying to lighten Harry up a bit. Harry smirked, he could tell Draco was genuinely trying.

“Yeah. I haven’t seen him much lately. He and Hermione moved out together and I barely see them now...” Harry said the loneliness palpable in his voice.

“If it makes you feel better, I don’t have any friends beyond Astoria. I’m friendly with Priya and Billis, but I’m not exactly friends with them...” Draco pointed, “after the war. Your side didn’t trust me, which I understand. And the other side...I haven’t spoken to anyone I was in Slytherin with...”

Harry nodded thoughtfully. “Look, this weekend is one of Ginny’s harpies’ games! I usually take Teddy along, with Ron and Hermione but they can’t make it. But would you and Astoria like to come instead?” Harry suggested, offering an olive branch. He needed more friends, and Draco seemed to understand his struggles in the same way Ginny did.

“I’d like that. Astoria would love to be there” Draco smiled honestly.

Harry grinned. “We probably should do some work, these are the cases I’ve been working on. Have a flick through and get up to speed...” Harry explained handing over a bunch of paper filled folders.

 

By lunchtime Draco was acclimatised to Harrys processes, and the two went down to the ministry canteen for lunch. It was the on the ground floor, and always packed.

“What’s the food like?” Draco asked as they got in line, his hand fiddling underneath his shirt.

“Unhealthy, everything’s deep fried or calorie filled” Harry said handing Draco a wooden tray. “That’s not bad, Ginny said I need to put a bit of weight on...”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Yeah. Astoria is fine with my weight, I think starving myself out of stress in my sixth year killed my metabolism.”

“You look as slim as ever...” Harry said not believing him for a second. Draco smirked and lifted his shirt and revealed a black corset.

“Borrowed it from Astoria. I didn’t want everyone thinking I was fat on my first day” Draco admitted honestly.

“Don’t worry, you should see Seamus” Harry said wryly, as he loaded his plate up with pasta and deep-fried potato cakes. “There’s a table over there!” Harry commented, as Draco followed Harry and they sat down.

“I can tell your being nice on purpose...” Draco said as they sat.

“A bit. But your also not being a colossal prat either” Harry said taking a bite from a potato cake.

“I guess that’s what we call maturity” Draco smirked and then laughed.

“There you are Harry...” Hermione said sitting down at the table. Before he eyes settled on Draco.

“Hello. Hermione” Draco smiled innocently.

“He’s my new partner...” Harry added quickly.

“Really?” Hermione said tensely. “That’s. A surprise...”

“I wanted to do something legitimate. And It was my wife’s idea...” Draco said eating. Before pausing. “Nope. Can’t eat like this.” He said undoing the corset.

Harry chuckled curiously, as Draco undid the corset and put it on the table. “Well That lasted what? Four hours...” Harry chuckled.

“About that” Draco said wryly.

Harry grinned. He leant forward and peered over and saw Draco’s small belly. “You look fine.”

Hermione just stared. “I think I’ve just slipped into a parallel universe...” She mumbled staring in surprise. Harry and Draco chuckled.

* * *

 

That evening Harry floo’ed back to the burrow. Mrs Weasley was preparing dinner. “Arthur just got home, so I should have dinner ready in a few minutes” She called out. “How was work Harry Dear?”

“Good. I’m going to wash up” Harry said quickly.

“You’ll have to knock, I think Ginny’s up in the bathroom” Mrs Weasley warned.

“Thanks” Harry said as he headed up the narrow stairwell and found the first bathroom. He knocked on the door, “you okay Ginny?” The bathroom door opened, and Ginny turned rubbing cream onto a black eye. Harry winced, “oof...”

“Yeah. Someone sent a Bludger at me in practice. It’s fine, it’ll be gone by tomorrow” Ginny said defensively.

“Did you get her back?” Harry asked with a knowing smile.

“Yeah, I baited two bludgers to hit her...” Ginny said wryly. “It was a complete accident...” Ginny said innocently.

Harry smiled and kissed her cheek. “Remind me never to get on your bad side.”

“So how was your new partner?” Ginny asked curiously.

“Honestly? It utterly floored me, I never expected him of all people to be an Auror” Harry began.

“Harry.” Ginny said trying to get him to pause for a second. “Who is your partner?”

“Draco Malfoy” Harry said simply.

“Really?” Ginny said peering at him. “Honestly?”

“Yep. He’s married too, a Hufflepuff strangely” Harry commented. As he opened the bathroom door and began heading upstairs. “I’m going to shower...”

With impressive speed Ginny threw off her shirt. “There’s one right here...”

Harry turned back to her and walked back into the bathroom shutting the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry cheered proudly as he watched Ginny whiz by the private members box. Teddy now a rather curious four-year-old had his face pressed against the glass.

“Here’s your butter beer” Draco said handing Harry a glass filled with amber liquid and an inch of froth on top. Harry thanked him as he took and licked the foam off the top. “And here’s your wine dearest” Draco said handing a glass of red wine to her. Astoria was a voluptuous woman with soft curves and dark hair neatly spilling down her shoulders.

“Thanks Sweetie” She smiled genuinely as he sipped the wine.

Harry smiled, they seemed genuinely in love. “Piggy back?” Teddy said tugging on Harry’s pants.

“Alright. Come here!” Harry grinned heaving Teddy onto his shoulders, grateful he wasn’t particularly heavy. “How’s that!”

“Aunt Ginny!” Teddy called out, clearly not bothered the glass was soundproof.

“She can’t here you Teddy” Harry grinned.

“She’s an impressive seeker” Draco admitted.

“She is” Harry agreed proudly.

“Thank you again for inviting us. We don’t get out often enough” Draco admitted truthfully.

“It was no problem. Ginny always gets a few family tickets, and it’s great to meet Astoria. I’m sure we probably saw each other at Hogwarts” Harry said warmly.

“Oh. We definitely ran in different circles, I wouldn’t worry. But Draco is right, we appreciate the invite.” Astoria said warmly. Her arm cuddling around Draco’s noticeably softening middle.

“And Weasley has the snitch! That’s a win for The Harpies!” Suddenly boomed the commentator.

“Go Ginny!” Harry whooped. Excitedly, Draco and Astoria cheering equally as all the players started to come to a halt. Meeting to shake hands at the centre of the field.

 

“To Ginny!” Harry, Draco, and Astoria all said as they clinked their glasses together in a toast as they sat around in a booth at the back of a muggle pub. “Cheers!” Not far from the Quidditch field, where the match had been held.

“Thankyou!” Ginny said gratefully. “I’m glad you guys enjoyed the game” She said smiling at Draco and Astoria, surprised at how much Draco had matured.

“It’s been a while since I’ve been to a quidditch game...” Draco said truthfully.

“You’re lucky Harry. Ginny is an impressive catch” Astoria complimented.

Harry went a little pink, “Well you know. I’m just lucky that she’s happy to put up with my baggage...”

There was a moment of quiet, Astoria smiled honestly. Her and Ginny sharing an understanding look, their situations not that different. “So how was your wedding? Harry told me you two got married?” Ginny asked changing topic.

“Yeah. Just a small registry wedding. No fuss, just my family and Narcissa..” Astoria explained. “We might do something big for our anniversary one day...” she said looking at Draco warmly.

“If that’s what you want” he promised kissing her cheek.

Harry smiled. “Uncle Harry! Need Pee Pee!” Teddy said wriggling in his high chair.

“Alright. Sorry. I’ll be back” Harry apologised, as he helped Teddy out of the high chair and carried him speedily to the bathroom.

Astoria leaned over towards Ginny, “So when are you getting married?” She asked conspiratorially.

“I’ll go get another round of drinks then...” Draco said shaking his head.

“Well. We’ve talked about it. Maybe soon...honestly I just want Harry to be a bit thicker first.”

Astoria nodded understanding. “Of course, honestly Draco was a rake when he asked me out. I spent the first six months of our relationship fattening him up.”

Ginny grinned, “I noticed. Nice work” Astoria smiled proudly. “I told Harry, he took it well, he’s been eating as much as he can since.”

“Oh, I noticed. He wolfed down four hot dogs during the game” Astoria commented. “Draco happily kept up.”

Ginny smirked. “Well. Sounds like their working together will benefit us as well then.”

Astoria smiled conspiratorially and they toasted, their almost empty glasses. Harry returned to the table and sat teddy back into the high chair.

“Should I be worried?” Harry asked recognising the look on Ginny’s face.

Ginny smiled disarmingly. “We were just trading tips. Your fine...” She said pushing her half-eaten plate towards Harry. Who sat down and slid her food onto his plate and continued to eat.

* * *

 

The next day, in the afternoon was the monthly Sunday dinner, where all the Weasleys had dinner together. Truthfully if Mrs Weasley could she’d make sure that they happen weekly. But trying to organise six different families to all turn up at the same time was a task, and even then, Charlie really made it difficult based in Romania.

“Harry, could you help Mr Weasley carry another table in from the shed. I don’t want him putting his back out again” Mrs Weasley asked warmly.

“Of course,” Harry nodded heading out towards Mr Weasleys shed.

“Ginny can you help me cut these please?” She gestured to the pile of pealed vegetables.

“Of course, Mum” Ginny nodded joining her in the kitchen.

Harry pulled open the door to the Shed, Mr Weasley was clearing a wooden table. “Harry help me with this.” Mr Weasley asked gesturing to a large wooden table.

“Sure” Harry said pulling out his wand.

“No. No. The old-fashioned way, it’s too tricky to maneuverer through the door otherwise” Mr Weasley admitted, as he looked at Harry warmly. “You’ll make a good son in law.”

Harry blushed. “Well. You know, we’re not rushing..”

“Oh yes. Don’t worry it’ll happen in no time” Mr Weasley reassured.

Harry nodded. “Mr Weasley, would you want me to ask your permission?” Harry asked uncertainty in his voice.

Mr Weasley chuckled. “Harry, the only person who has to yes is Ginny. Which reminds me, don’t be surprised if after your engaged” He paused with a warm twinkle in his eye. “Ginny will get more enamoured.”

Harry paused confused for moment, but chose not to follow up Mr Weasleys cryptic suggestion, as they heaved the large wooden table out of the shed and carried it towards the burrow.

“Turn it on its side Harry. Get your end through the door first” Mr Weasley insisted. Harry turned the table and manoeuvred it inside.

“Put it down over here...” Mrs Weasley fussed. The table was pushed against the normal table, the rest of the furniture pushed against the walls to make room. “There we go.”

“Come help me cut some of these!” Ginny said from the kitchen. Harry walked in and Ginny gestured over to a bench. Harry smiled and picked up the knife and began to cut carrots, he wasn’t particularly good enough with household spells to attempt it with magic unless he wanted a heavily lacerated hand. Ginny put her arms around Harry and kissed his neck.

“Love you...” Harry smiled.

“I love you too” Ginny agreed, her hands rubbing his tummy. “It’s getting rounder...” She complimented warmly.

“With all the eating I’ve been doing...” Harry chuckled. Ginny kissed his cheek proudly.

“It means a lot, your so okay with it” Ginny said pulling away and stirring a pot on the stove.

“Ginny. I love you, and If you’re happy with this...” Harry patted his belly playfully. “Then I’m happy.” Maybe it was because of everything he’d been through but settling down letting go. Having a few kids, seemed idyllic. Ginny patted Harry’s belly smiling, she’d obviously had the same thought. The two quickly went back to preparing the food as Mrs Weasley re-joined them in the kitchen.

“Table is all set, let’s get this all cooked.” Mrs Weasley, attempting to rally the pair to continuing to cook. It wasn’t long, before they’d produced quite a large Sunday spread. As Mrs Weasley began grabbing various dishes to load the food into.

“Mum! Do you need a hand?” Bill called out as he pushed a manoeuvred a pram through the door. His hair was still long, although he’d also grown a beard which Harry suspected was to cover his double chin. Bill much put on weight, a less active job at Gringotts combined with Fleur happily spoiling him. Leading to a rounder belly, yet somehow still managed effortlessly to be the cool.

“No Bill, it’s fine” Mrs Wesley answered.

“I brought some vine to ave” Fleur said holding her three-year-old daughter Victoire who had Fleurs striking features.

“Grandma!” Victoire Weasley said as Fleur put her down. As she raced to be embraced Mrs Weasley.

“Hello, Harry...” Fleur smiled warmly embracing him in a warm hug and kissing his cheek.

“Hi Fleur” Harry smiled pulling away. “How’s Dominique? She sleeping through the night?”

“She is” Fleur smiled, as Bill was strapping Dominique into a high chair. Ginny smirked and hugged Fleur as Harry embraced Bill warmly.

Mrs Weasley kissed Dominique on the forehead, we Dominique attempted to bite her finger.

“Sorry mum. She’s been biting everyone lately” Bill apologised as he offered a teething toy for Dominique to chew on.

Mr Weasley laughed. “Not to worry. Bill...” He said reassuringly.

The fireplace lit with emerald flames as George climbed out. Cupping a small newborn against his chest, Followed by his wife Angelina. As they went around greeting everyone, Fred prodded Harry’s midsection. “I see Ginny’s been busy” He grinned knowingly.

Harry smirked, “she’s hard to say no to.”

George grinned and prodded Harrys belly more. “Don’t want to end up bigger than Bill or Percy.”

“Watch it you” Bill said giving a firm look to George.

“Just saying. I can still see my feet.”

“Ignore him Bill” Fleur said kissing Bills cheek.

The Fireplace lit up again, and Percy backed out his enormous arse bulging out. He straightened upright His big belly bulging against his pants and suspenders. Percy offered his plump hand with sausage like fingers to his considerably thinner wife. Percy has blown up in the year since the war, Percy’s size reminded Harry of uncle Vernon, but considerably less unpleasant.

Percy’s wife Audrey, a red head with a round face covered in freckles. Harry thought she looked like Neville would if he was a girl and had with Red hair. She was five months pregnant with their first child.

“Sit down Audrey. You need to relax” Percy said fussing earnestly.

“Perce I’m fine” Audrey Said firmly. “It’s only high blood pressure. It’s fine...”

Mrs Weasley levitated the plates over onto the dinner table. “Grab a seat!”

“What about Ron and Hermione?” Angelina questioned as she sat down.

“He misses out” Ginny comments, overloading a plate for Harry and placing it down in front of him.

“That’s a lot...” Angelina said peering over surprised.

“I’m bulking” Harry lied, Ginny clenched her lips together trying not to let out a laugh.

The Back Door of the burrow opened, and Hermione walked in. “Sorry. Sorry, we lost track of time” She apologised. Ron followed behind her clearly struggling to fit into a pair of green corduroy pants, and a jumper that was struggling to cover his belly. Ron heaved down next to Harry. “Merlin that’s a lot Harry?” Ron questioned surprised.

“Bulking” Harry answered simply, as Ginny pressed her head into Harry’s neck in attempt to silence her giggles.

“Oh right. Makes sense” Ron nodded as he loaded up his plate. Hermione sighed and shared a look with Ginny. As she hugged them both before also hugging Mr and Mrs Weasley.

“Sit down Hermione” Mr Weasley said warmly.

“So, who is your new partner?” Ron said mouthful of food.

“Ronald” Hermione sighed exasperated.

“Well?” Ron asked loading up another fork.

“Draco Malfoy” Harry said knowingly, Ginny leant back wanting to fully enjoy her brother’s reaction.

Ron’s spoon clattered onto his plate. “Bloody Malfoy? Traitorous Blonde Gitted Malfoy.”

“Ron. Watch your language!” Mrs Weasley said ferociously.

“But he is a bloody git!” Ron insisted before turning back to Harry. “You can’t be seriously working with him!”

Harry sighed. “Ron it’s fine. Draco is a good Auror and he’s mellowed.”

“So, it’s Draco now?” Ron said indignantly as he shoved a fork angrily.

Hermione leant forward and winced at Harry. “I thought it was better you tell him.”

“Cheers thanks Hermione” Harry said sarcastically as he took the chance to eat a bit.

“He got in on his abilities. Gawaine was telling me they really put him through his paces. He earned his spot there” Percy said unhelpfully.

“Beside the point!” Ron said firmly. “You’re not going to be friends with him are you.”

Harry looked at Ginny unsure if it was worth being totally honest, if Ron was only going to berate him further. “Tell him, he’ll find out eventually” Ginny reassured.

“Yes. We are becoming friends. I brought him and Astoria to the Harpies game, that you Bailed out on” Harry answered firmly.

“Who’s Astoria?” George asked grinning curiously.

“His wife” Harry said glaring at Ron.

“And she’s lovely” Ginny defended. “And Really nice.”

“Well then” Ron said dismissively. Focusing on eating. “If you think we should trust him.”

“We do...” Ginny and Harry said together.

There was a moment of awkward silence, before small talk continued. Mrs Weasley wanting to know all about how Audrey’s pregnancy was.

Ron warmed to Harry a little. The two happily conversing as they got onto their second servings. “You should hurry up and get married you know” Ron said chewing, “so you and Ginny can start you know...”

Ginny laughed audibly from the kitchen. “Are you joking?” She said looking at Ron.

“No. You’re supposed to wait till marriage” Ron said clearly becoming sheepish.

“Ron. Harry and I have been sharing a room since I finished at Hogwarts” Ginny said staring at her brother.

“Well. So, I assumed you were waiting.” Ron said straightening eyeing Suspiciously.

“No!” Ginny laughed. “I lost mine to Neville back at Hogwarts in...my fourth year...” she said trying to remember exactly when.

Ron coughed almost choking. “Harry? Did you know that?”

“Yes. Gin told me ages ago...” Harry shrugged.

“Are you really that surprised, you know I lost mine to Viktor” Hermione pointed out.

“That’s different, he’s a quidditch superstar” Ron said firmly, almost like he was about defend her honour. “Well I thought Harry was anyway”

“Harry is a warm and virile lover. Aren’t you Harry!” George grinned as sat down at the table with a bowl of crumble.

Ron jaw dropped. “You wha?”

“I tried it once. George was really Good, but not for me...” Harry said simply.

“But...what!” Ron said confused and buying it completely.

George grinned and High fived Harry. “Gullible as ever Ron.”

“That’s mean.... I never believed you for a second there. You and George bloody hell...” Ron said trying and failing to play it off. Harry and George sniggering in amusement.

By the end of dinner, Harry was full, and his belly was bulging uncomfortably.

“Urrrrrp...” Ron belched groaning rubbing his full and fatter belly.

“Manners...” Mrs Weasley said cleaning up the table.

“‘Scuse...Urrrp...me..” Ron belched apologetically.

Harry smiled and belched. “Urrrp. Thanks Mrs Weasley...”

“You’re Welcome Dear, I’m glad you enjoyed it...” she smiled.

Ron frowned. “How do you get away with it?”

“She likes me more” Harry said relaxing back, grinning at Ron.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry puffed out of breath, clutching his knees. He was drenched in sweat and could feel it drenching his robes. “Next time...we’re bringing brooms...” Harry puffed. His eyes watching the man in dark robes his head face down in the slush.

“Agreed. I... don’t...do...cardio...” Draco said leaning against a brick wall, his chest rising and falling.

“we got. Him...” Harry said pointing out.

“Joy...” Draco said sarcastically. “Food Yes?”

Harry grinned. “Definitely food. I’m starving, and if I lose weight Ginny might hex me.”

Draco laughed. “If we ever get kicked out of the ministry. I’m sure our weight will be blamed.”

Harry laughed in agreement as he and Draco heaved up the man. “You’d think, they wouldn’t run when they see us.”

“I’m sure if I was a dark wizard and Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy showed up on my doorstep I’d run too” Draco said grabbing the man’s other arm.

“Maybe from now on one of us should start at the back door” Harry considered, before he apparated. Draco apparating a moment later.

* * *

 

Harry walked across the lawn, opened the back door. “Gin? You home yet?”

“Coming..” Ginny called down.

Harry placed his bag down near the door and walked over into the kitchen. Mr and Mrs Weasley had gone to Romania to see Charlie just before Christmas. Harry examined the fridge, seeing what food there was.

“I wouldn’t worry Harry, I’ve ordered takeout” Ginny commented from behind him.

“Hey Gin....woah...” Harry said eyes widening as he looked down saw Ginny in nothing but black lingerie. “Did I do something good I don’t know about” Harry said his brain struggling to put a sentence together.

“Mum and Dad are gone, and we have the house to ourselves...” Ginny said as she began undoing Harry’s tie. “and you’ve been growing a belly. And it’s distracting.”

“Well you said you liked it. And I have to admit, eating whatever I want until I’m full. It’s addictive...” Harry revealed honestly.

Ginny nodded and kissed Harry’s cheek. “I think we order some take out, I feed it to I you until your stuffed...”

Harry nodded slowly, “feed it too me?” He questioned unsure.

Ginny took Harry by the hand and sat him down on the couch. “I told you how I liked men that are bigger...” Ginny said gently. Harry nodded slowly. “I do. But I like to encourage and feed them, seeing you inhale and eat knowing that it makes me happy. Harry it’s been one of the happiest times of my life.”

“I feel like there’s a but coming” Harry hesitated.

“I want more” Ginny said truthfully, “I love you and you’ll promise not to judge me for what I say next.”

“Gin. I promise, I put on weight for you because I love you.”

“I know Harry. And I want you to keep growing. To keep getting bigger, rounder...i know you’ll still have to stay fit because of being an Auror.” Ginny said becoming worried that she was asking for too much. “It’s a big ask. But I love you Harry, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And if you don’t want too. That’s fine, I won’t force it on you, we’ll figure something out.”

“Ginny...” Harry said smiling. “This” Harry said jiggling his belly. “It’s weird, but I like it. If you want me fatter, I’ll get fatter. On one condition”

“Okay?” Ginny said smiling grateful.

“Marry me.” Harry said honestly, getting off the couch on to one knee. “Will you Marry me, because if your biggest flaw is you want me fat. I’m fine with it, because you are the girl of my dreams. Your someone who puts up with all of my baggage, of course I’ll embrace yours.”

Ginny nodded and started tearing up. “Of course Harry.”

Harry hugged Ginny warmly kissing her passionately on the lips. When they broke away, they smiled. “Third time is the charm.”

“I only said no the first two times because of this...” Ginny said patting Harry’s tummy playfully. “And I wasn’t quite ready either, I guess I was a little paranoid all hell would break loose and ruin it.”

“You know It wouldn’t have” Harry reassured. “I wish I had a ring prepared though.”

Ginny chuckled. “With your taste in jewellery. Harry, we can pick it together. The ring is only a symbol anyway.”

Harry nodded and kissed Ginny’s lips gratefully. “Well. Erm how does this feeding thing work then?”

Ginny produced pizza she’d ordered from the nearby town. She straddled Harry, and hand fed Harry. It was an odd experience, he enjoyed the opportunity to enjoy Ginny’s curves especially she enjoyed when his belly pressed against her athletic figure. But the feeding itself, while he felt a little odd being fed. There was a closeness, and Ginny’s genuine affection made it quite enjoyable. Particularly the way she massaged his belly which somehow made it easier for Harry to consume three large pizzas. Harry’s work shirt was tight the material stretched across his stomach.

Ginny immediately took Harry up to their bedroom. Harry was sure that this was probably the best sex they’d had. As he lay out of breath on the bed.

“Is it...always going to be like this?” Harry said chest heaving.

“The sex you mean?” Ginny queried. “Not all the time. But I’ve been wanting to do that for so long, I almost considered not using a protection spell on you either...”

“You what?” Harry said staring blankly.

“Considered it. We’re going to have children sooner than later...” Ginny pointed, “and it’d give us an excuse to have the wedding sooner...”

“Ginny. Can we wait till after the wedding to have a baby? Even if it’s on the wedding night...” Harry asked gently.

“Of course. I only meant it jokingly...” Ginny reassured.

“Alright. So how many kids do you want?” Harry asked. “I want kids, but you’re the one who has to carry them.”

“Three? Maybe four at a push...” Ginny mused. “We’ll probably start with one. See how it goes.”

“Sounds perfect.... Urrrp...oof..” Harry belched. “Come here, and let’s cuddle” He suggested warmly. Ginny smiled and let Harry put his arms around her, his belly pressing into her back. As Harry’s body began to get warm and tingle, as he held Ginny tightly.

* * *

 

Harry sat as he used his wand to cook breakfast. He’d be studying household spells, as he knew Ginny didn’t particularly enjoy cooking unless it was really basic. He was carefully guiding the pancakes which were cooking to perfection onto a plate at the centre.

Ginny was sleeping in upstairs, resting after a particularly brutal match of quidditch, the game had stretched until 3am. When they arrived home, she looked like she’d sleep for days.

“Any for me? Or is just your breakfast your making?” Ginny yawned walking in, kissing Harry lovingly and rubbing his belly.

“Take as much as you want” Harry insisted. “I thought you’d sleep until noon?”

“Couldn’t. Too excited” Ginny smiled as she loaded a pancake onto a plate. “To go ring shopping...”

“Oh of course. We’ll get you something as big as my belly” Harry said eating forkfuls of pancakes.

“Then I’ll never be able to lift my arm. It doesn’t have to be ludicrous just enough that I can rub it in Fleurs face” Ginny said simply.

Harry chuckled. “owl” he said pointing to the window chewing on syrup covered pancakes. Ginny looked up and saw the owl pecking at the window.

Ginny grabbed Harry’s wand. “Alohomora!” She said, as the window opened allowing the owl to fly in. It shook of the snowflakes on its wings into the sink. It offered the letter to Ginny, who took it from where it was fastened around its ankle. “It’s from Mum...” Ginny explained as she opened it. Before the letter jumped out of her hand.

“Ginny! Congratulations!” Mrs Weasleys voice was heard broadcasting around the room. “Arthur and I are so pleased, you and Harry. Overdue. Overdue, now I can’t wait to see the ring. I’m sure it’s lovely, i hope you didn’t go overboard though” Ginny chuckled, she intended to go overboard with Ring. “We should be back just before Christmas, but it does mean you’ll have to get started on preparing Christmas lunch. We’ll see you and Harry soon, Charlie gives his love!” The letter slowly landing down on the table.

“So, we’re official now” Harry smirked.

“I need the ring first” Ginny retorted.

“So Gringotts first, I’ll get the money out and come meet you...” Harry suggested. Ginny raised an eyebrow. Harry had always been protective over the contents of his vault.

“Or I could come with you?” Ginny said firmly. It wasn’t really a question, more a statement.

“I...alright...fine..” Harry sighed. Focusing on finishing the rest of the pancakes he’d been cooking. “You’ll have to see sooner or later.”

After stuffing himself with Pancakes he and Ginny floo’ed out to Diagon Alley. There was a mist that clung to the ground, giving it a mysterious vibe. Ginny hugged against Harry, “you know you’re becoming a walking hot water bottle” Ginny commented.

“So that was your secret plan, I keep you warm in winter” Harry chuckled as they passed, Weasley Wizard Wheezes. “We probably should go say hello later.”

“Oh I sent an owl to Ron and Hermione to meet me us at the Leaky for a late lunch...” Ginny said patting Harry’s belly. Who grinned back at her, knowing he’d definitely be hungry by then.

As they entered into Gringotts have to separate as they were both checked by security, they headed along past all the counters of goblins as they looked dismissively. It amused Harry to consider what people must think of their customer service skills, and if they have had mystery shoppers rating the goblins abilities. He walked up to the main counter as the goblin leaned over, “I’d like to get into my vault.”

“Key?” Came the reply as the goblin looked down at Harry. Harry pulled out the key and held it up handing it to the goblin who examined it. “Step to the left, I’ll have someone escort you down there...” Harry nodded. A goblin short and stout with dark hair and a usual expression of contempt, looked at Harry and Ginny dismissively.

“Follow me...” He said leading them down to the loading station. Where he climbed onto a vehicle that rode the metal tracks, a cross between a minecart and a roller coaster vehicle. Harry offered a hand to Ginny as she climbed on, Her and Harry quite snug on the seat. The cart set off with a shudder and sailed down the tracks, going around tight bends and curves making Harry regret eating so many pancakes.

The cart came to a halt and Harry and Ginny climbed out. Harry leaning against a wall to steady himself and not throw up. Ginny rubbed his back warmly as the goblin opened Harry’s vault.

“Harry!” Ginny prodded his side. Since when have you been this rich? Ministry salary isn’t that much.”

Harry went red. “A lot of it was from my parents, my dad’s dad got rich from making cosmetics” Harry said defensively, “And Sirius left me all the black fortune” he said getting a large stack of galleons, that once removed barely seemed to make a dent in the huge piles of coins.

“and your living at the burrow why?” Ginny said arms folded.

“Honestly?” Harry said turning to her. “It feels like home...”

Ginny smiled and kissed his cheek. “Don’t let mum here you say that. She’ll never let us leave...”

“Would that be so bad?” Harry said honestly.

“I don’t overly want to raise all our kids in my childhood home. I want a home for us...” She said linking arms with Harry. “There’s Enough There you could buy Malfoy manor.”

Harry nodded as he climbed back into the cart, his pocket jingling. “Plus there’s Grimmauld place.”

“Yeah. It’d need a lot of work though. And would you be ready to clear that out?” Ginny asked as the cart sped off back up to the surface. Harry couldn’t reply over the noise and deep down he wasn’t sure if he could. But the thought of making it habitable and he was sure than any family relics that Kreacher didn’t want Draco potentially might take off his hands. The more Harry considered it, the more likely it seemed, and he was sure Sirius would be proud.

“Okay” Harry nodded as they got to the dock.

“Okay what?” Ginny said turning back to Harry.

“About your idea. Making Grimmauld Place into home” Harry said smiling. “It’s going to sit gathering dust otherwise.”

“I heard you two were here!” Bill called out approaching them with grin.

“Do you Accost all your siblings when they attempt to do their banking?” Ginny teased as she Hugged Bill.

“Only the ones I like, if I tried it with Perce, I’d get a lecture on the Economy...” Bill smirked hugging Harry. “So, what are you two up too?

“Ring shopping” Ginny said firmly.

Bill raised an eyebrow. “For?”

“Ginny. I proposed” Harry smiled.

“Did she say yes this time?” Bill teased.

Ginny frowned. “Wow. You say no once...” She grumbled.

“You made him cry!” Bill said. “I thought mum was going to throw you out.”

“I don’t reminding Thank you” Harry said sheepishly.

“Still we all thought Harry would have to get you pregnant for you to finally agree” Bill teased. “And I think this means Ooh. I win the pool.”

“You did not bet on me!” Ginny said frowning.

“Technically we bet on Harry...” Bill said backpedalling, noting a familiar streak of anger that reminded him considerably of Mrs Weasley. “Anyway. Congratulations.” He insisted. “Fleur will be overjoyed.”

“Also. Christmas is on, Mum asked me and Harry to organise it...” Ginny explained.

“Really?” Bill said frowning. “Damn. Alright. I’ll owl you once I talk to Fleur.”

“See you Bill!” Harry and Ginny smiled as they headed off.

“If they have bet on us. I want a cut.” Ginny said firmly, Harry laughed and kissed her cheek.

“Ask Ron, he’s the weakest.” Harry said wryly.

”I’d ask Percy, but there’s no way they included him, he’ll be livid and spill quickly” Ginny reasoned.

The couple walked happily out of Gringotts and onto Diagon Alley. “I think there’s a Jewellers this way. Or there was” she said considering, heading down the street.

“Well you have to like it” Harry pointed out.

“And out do Fleur. As it turns out I’m marrying rich” She said amused. Harry smirked and kissed her cheek.

“You make me happy” Harry said honestly.

Ginny stopped and kissed Harry warmly, as she spotted a Jeorgians Jewellery Shop. Ginny opened the door and hit a bell that hung in the air. Harry followed in behind her. There was a sense of elegance with the patterned purple wallpaper and the polished mahogany floors. A goblin dressed in a purple pin striped three piece and hair quaffed smiled at the couple. “Hello. Are you lost?” He said condescendingly.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at the goblin. “We’re here to purchase an engagement ring” Ginny said firmly.

“Really? We are rather high end” The goblin said eyeing Ginny and Harry up.

“Not an issue...” Harry said firmly.

“Yes, well we don’t serve your sort of people...” The goblin said dismissively.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Good to know even goblins are blood purists...” Harry said annoyed.

“Don’t you know who this is” Ginny said squinting at the goblin. The goblin looked at them blankly. “Harry Potter...”

The goblins face ran across three emotions before settling on shock. “Oh, I’m sorry Mr Potter. Congratulations, please come through...”

“Gin. Maybe we should go somewhere else” Harry said hesitantly.

“Let’s just look” Ginny asked. “We don’t have to buy...” She pointed out leaning in and whispering in his ear.

Harry gestured and followed behind the Goblin as he led into a display suite, waist high glass cabinets, filled with handcrafted jewellery. “Now over here are rings” He said lifting a tray out. In black velvet the rings were laid out neatly each individual. “Every ring is unique. Specifically designed to be one of a kind. “What were you thinking size wise?”

“Something big” Ginny said. “But not gaudy, elegant” she suggested.

“Of course” The goblin smiled understanding. As he removed the tray and placed another one in front of them. “These are on the higher end.”

“Harry. What about that one?” Ginny asked pointing to a white gold band, that had a large diamond, that was offset by emeralds. Creating almost eye like pattern.

“I like it” Harry said honestly, truthfully, he would have liked anything she picked.

“And with the emeralds it looks a bit like your eye. So, it’ll be like I have a little bit of you on my finger.”

Harry raised an eyebrow at Ginny’s turn of phrase. Before turning to the goblin. “She likes that one, how much is it?” Harry asked putting his arm around Ginny’s waist. As he reached into his pocket and pulled out the stack of gallons. The goblin shifted a little impressed and took about two thirds. “I’ll write up the receipt. It does have a sizing charm on it, so just push it on and it’ll fit.” He explained to Ginny as she slipped it on her finger, Examining it.

“What do you think?” She said biting her lip.

“Beautiful Gin” Harry grinned, proudly. He leant in and kissed her lips.

“And this is the box” The goblin added handing over a small ring box and a receipt.

“Thankyou” Ginny said placing the ring box in her bag.

Harry’s stomach rumbled loudly. “Food?” He said wryly.

“Yeah. Ron and Hermione, can join us when they get here, can’t have you starving” Ginny said lovingly.

Harry patted his belly. “Come on then Gin.”

They headed out back onto Diagon Alley, heading down toward the Leaky Cauldron.

“Ginny! Hey!” Astoria called out.

“Toria!” Ginny grinned turning to see Astoria and Draco walking over. Draco incumbered by a few bags of shopping. “Out shopping?”

“Yeah, need to get something nice to impress his mother at Christmas” Astoria said rolling her eyes.

“You’d look good in anything...” Draco reassured groaning as he took the opportunity to put his bags down. “What’s your excuse Harry?”

“Took Gin ring shopping” Harry said warmly.

“Ring shopping?” Astoria said as she smiled broadly on her round face. Ginny showed off the engagement ring to Astoria smiled.

“Harry proposed...” She said smiling warmly.

“That diamond is huge!” Astoria fussed. “It looks utterly amazing! I’m so happy for you!”

“Congratulations Harry. That ring looks like a cost a small fortune” Draco said impressed.

“I have a few spare.” Harry chuckled. “Actually. I did want to ask you something?” Harry admitted. “Ginny and I are considering moving into Grimmauld place, and there are quite a few. Well a lot of black family heirlooms...I was wondering if you could help me sort through them? And if you want any or your mother, you’re welcome to them...”

Draco looked at Harry surprised. “Re..really? Are you sure?”

Harry nodded. “You’re more of a black than me. Although I have to figure out how to get your great aunts’ portrait off the wall...”

Draco chuckled. “Sure, sometime after new year would work! Unless you’re swamped with wedding planning.”

Harry grinned. “It’ll be something simple, if I do anything lavish you know Rita Skeeter will try to Gatecrash it.”

“We have to celebrate” Astoria said. “You should come around to our house for drinks one night!”

“Sounds great!” Ginny said warmly.

“Why don’t you come around for New Years!” Astoria suggested enthusiastically.

“That sounds good. We don’t have other plans...” Harry grinned.

“We better get going! I’ll see you at work on Monday?” Draco suggested.

“definitely!” Harry grinned.

Ginny and Astoria said they’re goodbyes, before Harry and Ginny headed down towards the leaky cauldron finding a table to sit down, as Ginny happily ordered for her fiancé.

“Let’s get you eating, you’re already hungry” Ginny smirked kissing Harry’s cheek.

“Always hungry. I’m a fat man.”

The food arrived and Harry happily dug in, eating and stuffing his face. Ginny rubbing his belly gently, weekends were Harry’s favourite. He got to stuff himself at every meal and Ginny would be all over him. He knew he was getting rounder, but he didn’t care. He was growing to be a fat husband.

Harry looked up as Ron thumped down in a chair. “You already ordered?” Ron frowned reaching over to steal a chip, Ginny slapped his hand away.

“You were late, and Harry was getting Hungry” Ginny replied.

“I’m sure Harry can speak for himself...” Ron said rolling his eye.

Harry burped. “Was hungry. How are you?” He asked leaning over and hugging Ron.

“Good. Hungry.” Ron smirked.

“Sorry. Just saying Hello to Hannah as I put your order in” Hermione said hugging Harry. “So, what’s your announcement?” She asked sitting down.

“Urrrp...” Harry burped quickly as he sat up. “Ginny and I are engaged...”

Ginny revealed the ring on her finger. “We went Ring shopping earlier.”

“Blimey. That’s massive! Harry how did you afford that?” Ron said staring in surprise.

“It looks amazing! You don’t think it’s too much?” Hermione wondered.

“With how much Fleur goes on. Not in the slightest.” Ginny said firmly.

“It wasn’t too much. Anyway we’ll have a small wedding...” Harry said leaning towards Ginny and kissing her warmly.

“You’ve told mum?” Ron questioned, before his mouth started drooling as Plates appeared on the table in front of him.

“Of course!” Ginny insisted. “We told her first.”

“Congratulations. It’s pity they won’t be home for Christmas” Hermione admitted, as he looked over at Ron wolf down the strew with big greedy mouthfuls.

“They are. But we have to organise it” Ginny said. “I think it’s Mum attempt at trying to test me.”

Ron stripped the chicken of a drumstick and waved it at Ginny. “Food better be good...Urrrp...not something light.”

Ginny rolled her eyes. “Of course.”

She smiled as Harry and Ron resumed eating, stuffing heaping forkfuls into the mouths, as their bellies bulged. The buttons on Ron’s shirt visibly straining.

Ginny noticed Harry was struggling. She smiled and leant over and began to gently rub his belly, in an attempt to ease the pressure in his gut. Harry smiled appreciatively at her, the pressure easing as he looked over at Ron happily consuming food. Ron leant back and belched, the buttons on his shirt, burst open, his fat bulging out between gaps.

Hermione handed Ron a napkin and began wiping his face. “Well if you need help, let us know.”


	4. Chapter 4

Winter had well and truly arrived at The Burrow. Harry spent the mornings, casting incendio on the path outside the burrow in a playful attempt to melt the snow. As he also was desperately trying to avoid doing the manual labour. He smiled as the flames melted the snow to slush and then evaporated the slush into steam for good measure. Harry continued to make the path up into the driveway, before heading back to the house.

“I’ve got to get to practice. Now you promise you and teddy will get everything on the list...” Ginny said as she did up the clasps on her Holyhead Harpies robes. “I’ve had my breakfast. The rest is for you” she grinned and prodded Harry’s belly.

Harry smiled. “If I get all of it done, I’m coming to your game!”

“No, you’re not. You won’t have enough time and it’s only one game...” Ginny said touched by the thought and gave him reassuring peck.

“Bye Gin. Look after yourself yeah?” Harry said waving her off.

“Of course. Love you Harry.” She beamed before apparating. Harry settled in alone at the dining table as he stuffed himself full of food, until his stomach was tight with the pressure. He burped and undid his belt a notch.

Heaving himself upright he grabbed the list from the fridge. It was list of presents he and Ginny had brainstormed to get her various brothers and presents. Along with various food they needed for the Christmas lunch. He grabbed some Floo powder and heaved himself into the fireplace.

* * *

 

Harry chuckled as he watched Teddy fly around the backyard making tracks in the snow as he flew around on his toy broom. He unpacked the food into the fridges and cupboards putting them aside for Christmas.

There was a loud crack outside as a Ginny apparated in. Drenched in mind, Harry smirked and snickered amused. “All the hot water was gone” She said frowning at the back door.

“Alright. Just try not to get too much mud in the house” Harry frowned.

“Yes Mum...” Ginny mocked.

“Well they are coming home soon...”

“Sunday.” Ginny insisted as she headed upstairs. Harry turned back to teddy and saw him now laying in the snow making snow angels.

Harry walked to the doorway and looked over to teddy, “Come on Teddy, we’ll get you a hot chocolate?”

“With Marshmallows?” Teddy said sitting up with a grin, his hair covered with mud and slush.

“Yep. After we run your hair through a tap, your grandmother will string me up if I send you home like that” Harry said glad at least his jacket wasn’t also covered with dirt.

Teddy groaned but understood. “Alright Uncle Harry...” After washing the dirt and slush out of Teddy’s Hair. Harry gave him a mug of hot chocolate and sat down with him on the couch. Grabbing a deck of exploding snap which he happily played with his nephew.

Ginny walked down the stairs, wearing a blue dressing gown. “Are you staying for Dinner Teddy?”

“Yep!” Teddy nodded smiling as he sipped the hot chocolate.

“What are you in the mood for Harry?” Ginny asked.

“Fridge is loaded with food for Christmas, take out would be easiest” Harry reflected.

“Hmm. Do you want to apperate to the village pickup dinner and bring it back” Ginny suggested.

“Alright. Chinese, Pizza or Indian” Harry asked.

“Teddy why don’t you pick?” Ginny said.

“Pizza please!” Teddy begged. “I like one with olives on it.”

“Gin?” Harry said making a mental note.

“Meat Lovers” She said with a wry grin.

“Right. I’ll be back in twenty” Harry said kissing Ginny and rubbing Teddy’s head.

* * *

 

Harry heaved the wicker basket of washing onto the couch and waved his wand over the basket. The washing began to neatly fold itself.

“You know you don’t have to do that. Just like you didn’t have to mop the floors. Which haven’t been done in a decade” Ginny Said chuckling.

“I just want to make sure everything is perfect” Harry insisted earnestly.

“Also did you clean the bathroom? I didn’t realise the tiles weren’t supposed to be pale green” Ginny questioned.

“Yeah. Hermione recommended it”

“Blimey Harry! Mums going to have a fit? I don’t think I’ve ever seen the burrow this clean..” Ron boggled as he and George carried in a Christmas tree inside.

“He’s trying to impress his mother in law. Very wise, very wise” George commented approvingly.

“Yeah. But if he’s too good. We’ll all get disowned” Ron said frowning. As he leant the Christmas tree up against the wall in the corner of the lounge as he started hammering the stand into the bottom of the tree.

“You could use magic to do that” George prodded.

Ron ignored him and let the Tree sit on the ground. “There you go. Just needs decorating.”

Ginny nodded. “Boxes are there. Fished them out from the attic, yesterday” Ginny said as she kissed Harry’s neck.

“Do you want to put these away then? I’m Assuming you don’t want to decorate...” Harry said squinting.

“I’ll put them away” Ron said quickly. “Those boxes are bound to have a tonne of spiders in them.” Ron said heading up the stairs.

“He’s on edge, because I keep hiding enlarged spiders in desk” George grinned tearing open the box and pulling out his wand and levitating some of the baubles out. Harry, Ginny and George had soon decorated the tree and the room in its Weasley Christmas Best. With its homemade decorations, and knitted stockings. “And it’ll be nice until the kids get to it” George grinned.

“So same as always” Ginny replied smirking.

Ron walked down the stairs and grinned. “Nice. Oh, Mum and Dads luggage has turned up” Ron commented. “And Charlie’s I think?”

Suddenly the fireplace roared to life with green flames, “Mum we could have port keyed. Honestly. Would have been fine...” Charlie complained.

Ginny smirked amused, she enjoyed seeing an argument that she wasn’t involved in play out.

“Charles Weasley. You cannot Portkey in your condition” Mrs Weasley said insisting, as she bent down and climbed out of the fireplace.

“I’m betting Dragon bite” Ron muttered George.

“Nah. He’s finally lost a limb...” George disagreed.

“Ah. Good to be home” Mr Weasley said as he stretched his arms out.

“Ginny? Harry. The Place is spotless...” Mrs Weasley muttered genuinely surprised.

“Harry did most of it...” Ginny nudged.

“Harry you didn’t have too!” Mrs Weasley said hugging Harry warmly.

Suddenly a tall brunette with short brown hair that was spiked into a faux hawk, shining green eyes and slightly tan skin topped off with bulging muscles in a green tank top. He straightened up and smiled with a polite but slightly dopey grin. “Hi I’m Barnaby” He said offering his hand. Ginny Ron and George all stood there unsure what to make of the newcomer.

Harry shook his hand and wasn’t at all surprised to be on the receiving end of a very strong grip. “Hello. I’m Harry Potter. Ginny’s Fiancé”

Barnaby’s eyes went wide. “Harry Potter?!? I wanted to name the baby after you!”

“Baby?” George said not following, as he leant over and saw Charlie heave himself out of the fireplace, calloused hand on clearly pregnant belly.

“Sorry. Char. Kind of spoiled it...” Barnaby frowned.

Charlie smiled. “It’s fine. Not like it wasn’t obvious” He said.

“Your Gay?!” Ron said confused.

“Nah. We’re straight” Barnaby said kissing Charlie’s cheek not missing a beat.

George snorted with laughter. “Unwed and Pregnant. You’re a disgrace to the family. Couldn’t be prouder” George said hugging Charlie warmly and shaking Barnaby’s hand. “I’m George. Charlie’s Much more handsome younger brother.”

“Oi!” Ron said affronted.

“So, how’d did you guys meet?” Ginny asked after greeting them both.

“Oh, ages ago. We went to Hogwarts together, got into all sorts of trouble breaking into the Hogwarts vaults...”

Harry and all of Charlie’s younger siblings looked at him And Barnaby blankly. “Vaults?” Harry questioned.

“Before your time Harry.” Mrs Weasley said firmly.

“The whole lot of you. Tonks, Rowan, Bill, Penny and Ben. The fact the lot of you didn’t end up expelled” Mrs Weasley sighed.

“You never told us about that?!?” Ron frowned indignant.

“Mum didn’t want you and Ginny getting ideas” Charlie smirked.

“Now Your bags should be up in Percy’s old room. You can stay there for the time being...”

“Mum. I can stay longer than Christmas. Barnaby and I have to work and feed the Nifflers..” Charlie protested.

“You are not going back to work while you a pregnant! Charles Weasley!” Mrs Weasley snapped. “Ginny! I haven’t seen the ring. We’ve been fussing so much over Charlie I forgot.”

Charlie smirked. “I’m happy not to be the centre of attention” Charlie said sitting down on the couch.

Ginny held her hand for her mother to inspect the ring, which visibly fell open. “Ginny that’s huge! Harry how did you afford this?!”

“I’d been saving...” Harry said shrugging it off, as he got pulled into a tight hug from Mrs Weasley.

“Oh Ginny. Your wedding it’ll be wonderful!” She beamed.

“Mum we just want simple. If we do anything lavish you know Rita skeeter will stick her beak in” Ginny insisted.

“Yes well. Don’t worry about that harpy. Is everything organised for Christmas” Mrs Weasley said curiously.

“Yep. Fridge is stocked. We’ve pretty much finished Christmas shopping” Harry smiled warmly.

“I told you they’d be fine Molly” Mr Weasley grinned relaxing.

* * *

 

Christmas Day. Was hectic, Ginny and Harry had gotten up early, cooked and stuffed Harry with enough food to tide him over until lunchtime.

Charlie and Barnaby offered to help, but as Ginny pointed out. Charlie couldn’t cook and we’ll Barnaby didn’t seem exactly particularly adept at anything but peeling vegetables. In the end she suggested he helped clear the garden of gnomes, which he seemed far more adept at.

“You could have been nicer” Harry nudged as he helped Ginny cook.

“He was getting in the way” Ginny snapped. “And. He wasn’t being particularly helpful”

“I know. But you’re starting to act like Oliver Wood before a quidditch match than some making Christmas lunch” Harry said as he was mixing the stuffing. “Or like your mother...”

Ginny scowled. “Don’t you dare. I’m not that bad...am I?”

“Ehhh. I mean...yes...” Charlie said sitting on the couch, rubbing his fat bulging stomach. The fact he was pregnant only a little obvious.

“Alright. Fine...” Ginny sighed. “Do not tell Mum. That comparison will make her over the moon.”

Harry smirked. “I promise not to mention it to George then.”

Ginny threw a wooden spoon in Harry’s direction. “Don’t you dare!” She said horrified.

Charlie chuckled wryly. Mr and Mrs Weasley came down in their Christmas best. Mrs Weasley wearing Christmas Tree earrings she’d knitted. “Ginevra! You should have woken me. Let me help!” She Insisted.

“Mum you asked Harry and I to do it. We’re doing it. Relax...” Ginny said firmly.

“Well have you got the turkey in the oven?”

“Yes. And I’m stuffing the second chicken to put on the barbecue” Harry pointed out.

“And the vegetables?” Molly said concerned.”

“Organised. Mum just relax” Ginny insisted stirring a pot on the stove.

“Go on Molly...I’ll see if there’s a Celestina performance on the wireless...” Mr Weasley suggested fiddling with the radio.

Charlie winced. “I hope there isn’t” He said shuddering. Harry smirked.

The Weasleys began arriving, Bill and Fleur first, with their Young daughters Victoire And Dominique. The two blonde girls dressed in pretty Christmas dresses one in red the other green, hugged Mrs Weasley warmly. “Granny” the both said hugging her warmly.

“Look how pretty you both look” Mrs Weasley said warmly.

“Charlie!” Bill grinned. “Didn’t know you’d be coming”

“Mum made me. Once she found out about my condition” Charlie sighed.

“What are you Ill?” Bill said concerned.

“He’s pregnant” Barnaby said walking in with a grin.

Bills eyes went wide. “Really? That’s unexpected...” he said before embracing Barnaby. “It’s great to see you! Hey, you know that makes you one of the family now.” He said patting him on the shoulder.

“Hello ‘Arry” Fleur said kissing Harry on his cheek, causing them to go red. “Congratulations. I ‘erd about your proposal”

“Thanks Fleur” Harry said appreciatively.

“Ginny I must see the ring!” Fleur said sweeping past Harry. With an unsubtle flourish, Ginny revealed the ring with an innocent smile. “It is huge. That diamond. It must ‘ave cost a fortune.” Fleur said a little jealously.

“It did. Harry has been saving for it. I couldn’t believe it” Ginny lies milking it for all that it’s worth.

Harry stared out the window trying to keep a straight face. Out on the garden he noticed two figures pop and walk towards the house. Red Cape trailing behind floating on the wind dramatically. The cowl fell back, and George waved, and Harry figured the other figure was Angelina, judging by the way she carried Infant Freddie in her arms. The pair walked up the front door. “Hi mum!” George said as he put an arm around Angelina. “Ooh we beat Percy.”

“Hi Arthur” Angelina said hugging Mr Weasley, while George hugged His mum.

The fireplace lit up and was suddenly filled with a rather large figure. “Can I get a hand...” Percy said meekly.

George suppressed a snicker, as Bill offered a hand to Percy and heaved His enormous brother out of the rather small fireplace. “Thanks...” as he puffed cupping the two-month-old Molly against his chest.

“Percy. Why is she just in a nappy!” Mrs Weasley said horrified.

“Because she threw up all over her dress, and I haven’t got anything else with me...” Percy explained frustrated. “Can you take her Dad, while I clean her dress and my shirt...” Percy said gingerly handing the infant over.

“Is Audrey coming?” Molly asked worried.

“She’s a bit Ill” Percy said heaving his enormous body up the stairs.

“She’s pregnant again...” Fred said leaning over to Harry. “He’s too embarrassed to admit the protection spell backfired.”

“They can backfire?” Harry asked quizzically.

“Oh yeah. If they backfire. It either does nothing or at worst Acts as a fertility spell” George said chuckling. “Mind you at that size. Percy’s getting too fat for another child.”

“Is he? I don’t think I’ve seen him eat more than two serves” Harry said thinking about it.

Fred shrugged. “Knowing Percy. He’s probably too ashamed to do it public. Ruin his image.” Fred said doing a rather good impression of Percy’s haughty attitude.

The fireplace erupted and Ron and Hermione Finally arrived. “Harry. Damn that looks good. I wish I hadn’t eaten a big break now” Ron frowned.

“Did you really think our cooking would be that bad” Harry frowned.

“Well. It’s not mums cooking” Ron said with a shrug.

“Thanks, dear” Mrs Weasley said hugging Ron warmly and giving him a kiss. Everyone had grabbed a plate and joined the line snaking through the kitchen.

Percy grabbed a plate and stood in front of Harry. His shirt now clean. “I’m starving, with Audrey being ill. I’ve felt bad eating as usual” he explained loading up his plate. Harry noted it was a serving that could rival his own. “But It’s Christmas, you can’t eat small amounts on Christmas” he grinned patting his gut.

Harry nodded politely. “Does Audrey mind the weight?” Harry asked curiously.

“She’s suggested diets, but she’s not exactly as slim as she used to be either” Percy admitted simply as he turned back to the food. Ginny glared daggers at the back of Percy’s head.

“Honestly...” She hissed under her breath.

“Are you that surprised?” Harry said kissing her cheek, as she loaded up a plate of food.

“No. But honestly...” Ginny sighed. As she frustratedly loaded up Harry’s plate till it started resembling a mountain.

“Gin. Might be enough...” Harry nudged.

“Right. Sorry. Just...gah” She said giving him a frustrated look.

Harry smiled. “It’s alright...” he said kissing her lips. As he started to eat, Ginny placed her hand on his belly. It was a good distraction when she needed.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry was sweating and was fidgeting nervously. He kept walking back and forth as his shirt done up and his bow tie hanging undone either side of his collar mumbling to himself. “Blimey your gonna wear a hole in the floor, which you know probably isn’t the greatest idea.” Ron commented leaning on a chair.

“I need to get these vows right.” Harry snapped looking up. “Dammit...”

“Pretty sure Ginny isn’t going to give a toss what you say. As long as you mean it and it’s not rude. She already took out most of good jokes from the best man speech...”

“Weren’t they ones talking about all of the guys she’s dated...” Harry pointed out.

“It’s accurate. You can’t fault accuracy. Any of them Invited?” Ron said leaning forward.

“Neville. Otherwise no” Harry said smirking.

“Well I’m just glad I am your only groomsmen” Ron grinned firmly.

Harry rolled his eyes. “You know Draco will be here right.”

“But he isn’t a groomsman” Ron said grinning and puffing his chest out. “Come on. Better get ready, make sure those pants fit...the way you eat.”

“Like you can talk...” Harry replied with a wry grin.

Hermione continued to turn the mobile in her hands. Neville in a navy plaid suit with navy coloured robes over the top approached her. “Why you so nervous? It’s not your wedding?” He asked smiling.

“I know...” She said slipping the pocket she’d sewn into the dress. “But my dad...he’s in hospital...” She sighed. “It’s been a long week...”

“Oh.” Neville said his demeanour changing. “He isn’t Well is he...”

Hermione sighed. “The logical pragmatic part of me thinks he won’t last the week. But I want to be better.”

Neville put a reassuring arm around Hermione. “We always want that for our parents. Is he struggling?” Neville asked gently.

Hermione nodded trying to hold back her emotions a tear rolling down her cheek.

Neville gave a reassuring smile. “Well at least if you start crying. People will just think you’re happy about the wedding”

Hermione couldn’t help but chuckle.

Neville looked over and sitting on Harry’s truthfully rather sparse side was Draco Malfoy. Sitting quietly. “I didn’t think Harry would invite Draco?” Neville hissed to Hermione.

“They’re partners at the ministry” Hermione explained. “And his wife is Ginny’s bridesmaid” Hermione pointed out looking over to Draco. He had his head down in a book.

Neville nodded surprised. The phone in her pocket began to vibrate the word ‘Mum’ on the glowing screen. Hermione didn’t want to answer, she had a sinking feeling she knew exactly what the phone call would be. “Excuse me.” Hermione apologised to Neville as she answered.

Ron grinned. “See I told you the pants fit.”

“Barely...” Harry said rubbing his belly, “they’re cutting off my circulation.”

Ron chuckled, “join the club, I didn’t have the heart to tell Hermione I’ve gone up a size again.”

Harry prodded Ron’s belly, the shirt tight over his bulging gut. “She’s noticed...” Harry replied.

The door opened and Hermione stood there, shaking slightly. “Ron. We have to go...” Hermione said deeply apologetic.

“Go?! It’s Harry’s wedding? Go where?” He said incredulously, then suddenly paled. “Oh. Bloody hell, your Dads got great timing.”

“Ron!” Hermione snapped on the verge of tears.

Harry walked over and embraced her tightly. “Go. I get it...” He reassured. “Say goodbye.”

“I’m sorry...” Hermione said welling up as Ron put his arm around her.

“It’s fine Mione. It’s fine...” Ron said trying to sound reassuring. “Harry. Just maybe tell mum so she doesn’t filet me.”

Harry smirked and nodded watching the pair of them apperate out. He frowned, he needed a best man. He’d worry about that in a bit. It was almost time. He examined his reflection the mirror, his double chin and round cheeks, making his glasses look even smaller. His black dress robes were fitted probably too well if you asked Harry, with silver piping on the edge and a white rose pinned to his button hole.

He took a confident breath and walked from the spare room, they’d claimed for the men to get ready in. Walking downstairs he could already see the large tent set up in the field outside. Red and gold drapes around the sides, Ginny’s idea. Harry slipped to the back of the tent. Ginny’s brothers were all seated with their partners. Mrs Weasley beamed when she saw Harry. Standing up and embracing him. “You look so Handsome Harry!” She said smiling lovingly. “Where’s Ronald...”

“He.” The words suddenly got caught in his throat, “Hermione’s...Dad..They...” He trailed off.

Mrs Weasley nodded understanding. “I can have George step in and be your best man...”

“I was going to ask Draco” Harry said gently.

“Of course, Dear, it’s your day” Mrs Weasley reassured. Harry nodded and took a deep breath and approached Draco.

“Draco” Harry said hesitantly. Draco looked up at Harry. “I need a best man. Something came up Ron had to go.”

Draco blinked and looked around. “You sure? I mean Neville’s here...”

Harry looked at him incredulously.

“I’m just saying. There are better options” Draco said standing up. Harry rolled his eyes and offered him a Rose to pin to his buttonhole.

“Shut up Malfoy.” Harry grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry puffed and heaved out of breath, as he pushed his cock in and out of Ginny, her hands holding his big belly tightly. “Ohh...” she moaned enjoying every second of it.

“Gin. I’m gonna blow...” Harry said puffing rounder than ever and wondering if he had the energy.

Ginny bucked and moaned. “Please Harry. You know I want it Hoggy please...” she begged. Harry nodded puffing, wishing he’d agreed to Ginny’s suggestion to top.

“Okay Hun. Merlin you feel good...” Harry complimented. He felt so fat, so huge, as he struggled to pleasure his wife.

“I love you inside me, and the weight of you on top...” Ginny said rubbing Harry’s flabby fat arms that were shaking. Harry let them go limp and let all his weight spill onto Ginny. She held tightly, curling her legs around Harry’s midsection as he moaned.

“Oh....ohh....” Harry moaned cumming inside Ginny.

“Amazing...” Ginny smiled. “You overstuffed cake fiend. Seeing you pig out like that at the reception, so sexy hoggy...”

Harry groaned tiredly and passed out in his wife’s arms.

* * *

 

Harry puffed out of breath, as stuffed his fat hand into a paper bag digging out handfuls of chocolate and fed them into his chocolate covered lips. “Want some?” Harry said chewing greedily as he offered it to Ginny.

“I’m fine. My stomach has been doing somersaults all day...” Ginny said wryly.

Harry smiled and patted her tummy gently. “Only three months of that.”

“Could be longer. But it won’t affect your appetite” Ginny smirked. “You’re not going to have to get through the morning sickness.”

“Yeah. I’ve been thinking, if stuff keeps setting you off, maybe I shouldn’t eat around you” Harry said pausing.

Ginny stared at Harry horrified, “I need my husband fat, what’s our son going to think of your all skinny...” Ginny insisted. “Honestly Harry! Don’t ever suggest that!” She said huffing.

Harry frowned, “Sorry Gin. I just wanted to help.,”

Ginny turned back to him annoyed, “I love you, but you starving yourself will make both of us unhappy. We’re in the chocolate capital of the world. This is your time to eat.”

Harry paused. “Do you want to feed me then Gin?” He asked gently.

Ginny nodded sheepishly. Pressing against Harry’s chocolate filled belly, hugging him. Harry kissed her cheek, leaving a chocolate stain there. Causing Harry to have to lick it off. “I’m sorry I snapped Hoggy. Morning sickness is driving me up the wall...”

Harry nodded. “It’s okay. You know I’m okay with it.”

Ginny nodded. “Hoggy needs food...”

Harry smirked and patted his tummy. “I do. Can’t disobey my wife. Especially now.” Harry said cupping her belly.

Ginny grinned. “Over there looks nice...” She suggested leading Harry over to a restaurant.

“Anywhere you like Gin. As long as the foods good.” Harry smiled, happily distracting his wife.

* * *

 

Harry tugged at his jumper as dusted himself off from the portkey. “Gin? You okay?” He asked nervously.

“Fine. Fine.” She said standing up. “No worse than I was this morning” she said heaving her suitcase upright.

“I said I’d get it” Harry insisted. Taking it from her grip.

“Harry. It’s fine. Honestly” She said firmly. Harry stood firm, “fine, take the luggage.”

Harry smiled and kissed her cheek. “Plus, you know what your mum will do when she finds out...”

“You make a compelling argument” Ginny agreed. “House is that way” she said pointing over the wheat field to the upper stories of the burrow that peered over the top.

Harry nodded and looked around at the circular patch where the portkey had flattened all the grain, “don’t the muggles notice?”

Ginny laughed. “No, I’m pretty sure dad just grows this to avoid nosy neighbours...”

Harry nodded and followed Ginny dragging their two large suitcases, the wheels struggling and Harry having to do most of the heaving. He looked behind him at the circular said patch. “Looks like a crop circ....huh...” Ginny looked back at Harry confused. “Muggle thing don’t worry.”

Harry followed Ginny over to the burrow, where out of the kitchen door rushed Mrs Weasley. “Your home!” She said warmly embracing Ginny in a warm hug. “You’re looking a bit peaky?”

“Hello mum. It’s fine...” she said firmly trying to reassure her.

“And Harry. You’re looking well fed, Ginny looked after you?” Mrs Weasley said hugging Harry warmly.

“Switzerland had so much chocolate. And good food” Harry smiled warmly.

“Come in..you two. Rest, especially you Ginny. You look so pale, let me get you some tea...” Mrs Weasley said. “Arthur! Out of the shed! Harry and Ginny are back.”

The shed opened and Mr Weasley grinned at Harry. “Good to see you got back in one piece! How was your honeymoon?”

“Switzerland was great, the views were nice. Food was good” Harry said explaining.

“Wonderful, Molly And I went camping in hull for ours.”

“It was fine...” Molly said turning back. “Until Tent got rained out...”

Ginny snickered. “So we do have some news” She said quickly, making sure her parents didn’t have the chance to tell the story of their rather banal honeymoon again.

“Are you two finally moving out...” Mr Weasley asked curiously, as he sat down in a well-worn chair.

“We’ll sort of” Ginny said wryly.

“Well Grimmauld place, is starting to look liveable” Harry commented. As Mrs Weasley handed Ginny a cup of tea.

“now sit down and drink. Ginny.”

“Mum...” Ginny sighed putting the cup down. “Harry And I are having a baby.”

Mr and Mrs Weasley looked surprised. “Isn’t a bit a soon” She said honestly.

“Mum!” Ginny said horrified. “Harry And I had always planned it this way. I can’t play quidditch and be pregnant...”

Mrs Weasley nodded. “I understand dear. We just didn’t expect the announcement so soon. But if you think you’re ready for it.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“You are still living here. Which is fine. But with a baby on the way” Mr Weasley said firmly.

Ginny looked at Harry. “We’re Fine. Grimmauld place will hopefully be ready by the time the baby is due.” Ginny insisted as Harry put his hand on Ginny’s flat stomach. Kissing her cheek affectionately.

* * *

 

“Kreacher?” Harry called out. Puffing sweating.

The Small Grumpy house elf appeared in front of Harry. “Yes Master?”

“Can you bring some food up?” Harry asked leaning on a table.

“Ooh. And some drinks please...” Draco agreed puffing. “The amount of charms on this tapestry...”

“Mistress never wanted it removed” Kreacher said firmly.

“Yes, well she also gave me a horrendous likeness” Draco said firmly pointing. “Anyway, Mother said there’s room in Malfoy manor for it, if we can remove it intact.” Draco added, “I’m sure you’ll be allowed to visit.”

“Master Malfoy is kind...” Kreacher said grateful. As he shuffled out of the room.

“How’s he been coping with all the change?” Draco questioned curiously.

“Look he’s doing well. he’s allowed to keep some heirlooms. I think he just likes to busy again” Harry admitted. “I don’t think he’s the biggest of fan of working at Hogwarts.”

Draco chuckled casting another charm on the tapestry and suddenly it drooped. “got it!” Draco grinned, repeating the spell until it was hanging off one wall.

“Finally,” Harry sighed exasperated. As within moments the tapestry was laying on the floor. Leaving the yellowing painted walls beneath.

“Won’t take long, this place will make a great home” Draco smiled. “You can start trying for a baby soon.”

Harry smirked, “Gins already pregnant. Due in January.”

Draco smiled and hugged Harry warmly. “Congratulations! That’s wonderful.”

“Yeah. It’s sort of amazing...” Harry smiled. “When are you and Astoria going to have a baby?” Harry asked curious.

“Oh not for a while...I don’t think” Draco said unsure.

“So, when Astoria tells you she wants one?” Harry said wryly.

“Probably” Draco nodded.

* * *

 

“Are you sure you want to eat that much Ginny?” Astoria asked surprised, as a rather large slice of chocolate was placed on the table the waiter. Not that she was one to judge, but it seemed out of character.

“Well” Ginny said with a wry smile. “I’m eating for two” She said subtly dropping it into conversation.

“Ginny! No wonder!” Astoria said practically squealing with delight as she and Ginny hugged warmly. “I had a feeling with all those trips to the bathroom.”

Ginny groaned. “Trust me. You’re not the only one, I’m impressed I’ve been able to keep it under wraps for so long..” she said smiling at her friend.

Luna smiled and placed her hand on Ginny’s stomach. “I think you’re having a boy. I can tell by the curve of your belly. Boys are carried much lower.”

Astoria smirked. “Well. Have you thought about names yet?”

“Well” Ginny said spooning in a mouthful of cake. “Not Mhmmm really...probably named after Harry’s parents.”

“So when are you two having kids” Ginny said loading up a spoonful.

“Draco doesn’t want children. Well he says that. I think he’s just scared” Astoria admitted.

“You should just go off birth control, he can’t do anything if you’re already pregnant...” Luna said simply.

Both Ginny and Astoria looked at Luna impressed and slightly concerned. “Should we be telling your boyfriend Rolf that?” Ginny teased. Luna smiled ruefully.

* * *

 

Harry belched loudly as he stuffed another forkful of roast chicken into his mouth. Ginny leant over and while rubbing Harry’s belly, “we probably should start telling people.”

Harry burped. “Gin..I’m stuffed..”

“I’ll tell people. You just smile and finish eating.” Ginny reassured stroking Harry’s belly attentively. “Harry and I have an announcement...” Ginny said to her siblings and their partners.

“You up the Duff Ginny?” George said with his trademark grin.

“Yes. Harry and I are having baby” Ginny confirmed.

“Blimey. I was joking” George said surprised. “You don’t mess around Harry.”

“So, when are you due?” Audrey asked curiously. As she looked up from feeding her daughter Molly spoonful’s of mashed potato.

“Mid-January” Ginny explained.

“Urrrp. Congrats Harry” Ron burped as he loaded up his plate up.

“Ron” Hermione sighed.

“What. I’m eating. It’s dinner time” Ron protested.

“Sorry...” Hermione apologised looking over at Harry and Ginny. “But congratulations!”

“Thanks Hermione” Harry said trying hard not to burp.

Later after dinner Harry sat down on the couch near Ron. “You’ve been quiet?”

“I was hungry...” Ron said simply.

Harry shook his head. “Erm Ron. I can tell you hiding things...” Harry nudged him, “fess up.”

Ron sighed. “It’s just your whole baby thing. Me and Mione have been trying for over a year and nothing, and you get Ginny Pregnant on your honeymoon...” Ron vented.

“You could when told me...” Harry said sympathetically.

“Oh yeah. Tell you that Hermione is infertile and all the magical remedies. Don’t bloody work” Ron said Gesturing. “Yeah. I’ll get right on that.”

Harry went quiet unite what to say.

“I am happy for you. I am...” Ron insisted. “I guess it’s just bringing up feelings. Hermione said we should try that muggle thing IBF...”

“IVF” Harry corrected. “Why don’t you?”

“What if it causes our kids to be squibs you know...” Ron said frowning.

Harry squinted. “Is that really what you’re worried about?”

“Yeah. I know it’s dumb...” Ron mumbled.

“A little bit. Yeah.” Harry empathised.

“Harry? Want some cake?” Ginny asked.

“What about me?” Ron frowned.

“Get your own” Ginny said simply. Harry smiled, as Ginny shoved a big spoonful of it into Harry’s mouth.

* * *

 

Harry sat on the couch as Ginny waddled in levitating a pie in front of him, it was something they could do now Harry had finished the renovations and Ginny happily insisted they moved in, it was still a little drab and maybe old fashioned, But it felt like a home. Harry was shirtless in sweatpants, his belly bulging flabby and overstuffed as it sat in his lap, a pair of fat tits sitting on top. Ginny was nesting and apparently this meant feeding Harry at every occasion, “another for my Hoggy” Ginny said waddling close, still in her pyjama’s pants and bra, her belly bulging quite considerably and sagging a little pregnancy had given her a bit of an appetite. She was looking softer all over, a fact Harry did not complain about.

“Blimey Gin, I’m pretty stuffed...” Harry admitted eyeing the delicious looking pie. “I probably can fit that in, but that’ll be the last one.”

Ginny nodded, rubbing her belly as Harry took a bite with a fork.

“Mhmmm blueberry...” Harry grinned wolfing down a couple of mouthfuls. And then looking up at Ginny. “You want some?”

“It’s all for my big hoggy” Ginny insisted sitting down next to Harry. His heavy arm curled around her side. She continued to feed him, Harry enjoyed the attention, maternity leave gave Ginny a very pleasurable distraction from the upcoming birth. Harry groaned his stomach overstuffed tight and round and red.

“Ohhh. Gin...” Harry said, too stuffed to belch. Ginny smiled and planted a kiss on Harry’s lips.

“My Roly-poly husband. It’s okay, I’ll make you feel better” Ginny promised grinning as she began kissing Harry’s neck and pressing against his overfed tummy.

Harry groaned, but he couldn’t complain that much either. “Gin...please...” he protested.

“I thought you like this?” Ginny said sighing.

“I do. But I can barely move. And I’d rather just cuddle...” Harry winced.

Ginny frowned and sat down next to Harry, cuddling against his belly, “Fine.” Harry reached over and stroked her stomach gently affectionately. “We don’t have to fuck you know” Ginny pointed out her hand slowly gliding down his belly.

Harry’s face flushed red, “Oh. I mean...err...” Ginny smirked. Harry was so easy to convince when she wanted something. “Oh alight...” he nodded giving in. Ginny beamed and leant over, and kissed Harrys exposed belly, before he leant back spreading his legs.

* * *

 

Ginny gritted her teeth as the pain clenched through her body. Harry stood there gawping unhelpfully. Watching as the puddle appeared beneath her. “Err...Gin?”

Ginny snapped her head in his direction. “If your next words aren’t, I’ll help you to the bed and call your mum! I don’t want to hear them!” Ginny hissed.

Harry nodded, his chin wobbling as he supported Ginny up the stairs to the bedroom. “I love you...” He offered reassuringly. Struggling to give any sort of real help.

“I know...” Ginny said grabbing onto Harrys big bellied figure tightly. Harry helped up to the bedroom, placing pillows behind her in an effort to make her comfortable as she pulled off her dress.

Harry caught a glimpse of her red hair. Flowing over his shoulders and her big round breasts, that were bigger than normal.

Ginny smiled. “The fact you still find me attractive at the moment is comforting especially when I’m about to push a child out of me.”

Harry chuckled, “you’ve always been beautiful to me...”

Ginny smiled before struggling her way through more contractions. Watching in frustration as apparently her parents had gone to bed early. “No one is answering!” She said swearing. Puffing as felt her belly, she knew she’d have to start pushing.

“I can floo and get them...” Harry suggested endearingly.

“Harry! I’m about to give birth...” Ginny groaned. “You’ll have to help deliver him...”

“You...sure?” Harry questioned.

“I’m not letting Kreacher do it” Ginny retorted. Harry nodded hesitantly, he’d been through the pre natal classes. But truth be told he was hoping he could stand their supportively.

Four long hours later. Ginny lay their sweaty tired and unable to move. She’d delivered a plump baby boy. Less bald than Harry had expected, his fists clenched and eyes closing. He couldn’t stop staring at him. Helpless, and desperate. “We need to name him” Ginny admitted.

Harry nodded looking down at his son, his eyes tearing up. “Yep. Maybe James after my Dad and his middle name...Sirius after my godfather?” Harry said gently.

Ginny nodded. “I had a suspicion that was probably what you’d go for. That sounds perfect” Ginny agreed honestly. “You go wash James. Then I’ll give him a cuddle and feed.”

Harry nodded. “Want me to open the curtains? Sun will be up by now.” Ginny shook her head. As she watched Harry take their child into the bathroom. He returned twenty minutes later carrying James, wrapped in a blanket and sat down on the bed next to Ginny. “Mums turn to hold you.”

Ginny smiled and cuddled him against her breasts, “our little boy...” Ginny smiled as Harry cuddled her. Prouder than he could ever have truly admitted.


	7. Chapter 7

“Hold onto my dear, I’ll help you up to bed.” Mrs Weasley fussed clutching the hugely pregnant Ginny’s arm attentively. “Harry, bring up some hot water and towels...”

Harry nodded looking on nervously. The Now eighteen-month year old James clutched onto his father’s shirt tightly. He didn’t understand, Harry wasn’t even sure if he knew he was about to be a big brother. “Ma!” James squeaked out reaching out a pudgy arm towards where Mrs Weasley was helping Ginny up the stairs. Harry kissed his forehead reassuringly.

“Here. Why don’t you play with Grandad” Harry said offering James to Mr Weasley who bounced the young child in his arms.

“Go on Harry. Try not to let Molly walk all over you. You did a good job delivering James...” Mr Weasley encouraged.

“I still don’t think she quite forgives us for that.” Harry admitted still sheepish. Mr Weasley gave a dismissive wave. As He saw Kreacher carrying a stack of towels walking past the top of the stairwell. Harry heaved his way up, sweating and puffing wishing he weren’t pushing four hundred pounds. But when your feeder wife was heavily pregnant, she was very hard to say no too.

“Harry!” Ginny called out in anguish.

Harry puffed and quickened his pace. “Coming Gin!” He promised. Sweat dripping down his brow.

A long arduous labour later, Ginny was resting against Harrys big belly. Harry was smiling warmly and proudly. “Here you go Dear, all clean...” Mrs Weasley smiled offering Harry the nearly swaddled baby.

Ginny smiled and looked over as Harry held her tightly. Mrs Weasley placing their newborn son into Harry’s arms. He could see the familiar Silhouette of Ginny’s nose and chin on the newborn.

“Have you chosen a name?” Mrs Wesley asked leaning over.

“We settled on Albus Severus” Ginny said placing her hand on the baby boys head.

“Albus Severus Potter” Harry repeated with a grin.

* * *

 

Harry scoffed down a pastry covered in powdered sugar. Then offered his sugar-coated fingers for Albus to suck on.

“That’s hardly healthy” Draco said with an amused smirk.

Harry ignored him. “He likes it. He has a sweet tooth.”

“He doesn’t have teeth...” Draco said amused. As he rocked the swaddled bundle in his arms, a few months younger and just as small as Albus Severus.

“Enjoying running on no sleep?” Harry asked looking up.

“It’s positively delightful” Draco offered sarcastically. “But Scorpius is good boy, he sleeps straight through the night usually” Draco said with a smirk.

“Show off!” Harry grinned.

“It’s been helpful. Considering Astoria’s health...” Draco said with a sigh.

Harry bit his lip. “Still? Have they figured out what’s causing it?”

Draco nodded, “a blood curse” Draco said quietly.

Harry nodded, he’d heard of them at Hogwarts but didn’t quite know as much as he ought too. “Is it...bad.”

Draco gave him a look that simply read ‘of course it’s bad.’

“Well. Gin and I we’re here for you. We’ll look after little Scorpius anytime.”

Draco smiled a little, “while I appreciate the offer Harry. It won’t be needed, the healers think a warmer climate will do Astoria some good.”

“Okay?” Harry said a little confused as to where Draco was going with it.

“We’re going to move to one of our Family properties in southern France. It’ll be good for her...for us...” Draco said honestly, Harry could see he was masking the hurt.

“So, this is goodbye?” Harry realised more hurt than he expected.

Draco nodded silently, “I’ve turned in my resignation. I’ll miss this.”

Harry nodded, “You’re a good friend. Maybe we might come and visit....” Harry suggested letting it hang in the air. Draco nodded politely as the two sat silently. The two infants sharing their first smile to one another oblivious to their fathers conflicted emotions.

* * *

 

Harry gave a loving hug to Ginny hugging her curvy big breasted yet still pregnant looking figure. She smiled and clutched his arm warmly. “Last time. I’m getting too big for this...”

“You’re getting too big?” Ginny smirked. As she gently held their daughter Lily against her breasts. “I’m almost double what I was with James.”

“It’s different for you. You spend all your time fattening me up. I’m pushing half a tonne...” Harry said with a smirk, “I’m still impressed your able to find something to ride down there.”

Ginny chuckled. “Don’t sell yourself short. Trust me. Your fine.”

Harry smiled warmly and stroked their newborn daughters head. “A red head just like you...” Harry said sweetly.

There was a knock on the bedroom door. “The boys want to meet their little sister” Mrs Weasley smiled warmly. As James ran in, an enthusiastic grin on his face and his practically knocked Albus over as he launched himself onto the bed.

“Careful James!” Ginny insisted.

“I’d also like to meet my granddaughter, but they can go first” Mr Weasley said with a wry smile.

James looked at the baby sucking on her mother’s breast. “She’s big. I thought she’d be little like Albus.”

Harry smirked. “Every baby is different. As he offered a hand to Albus who was pulling on the bedclothes and struggling to reach up. Albus gripped Harrys hand and lifted him into his lap, Holding Albus tightly. “Here have a look, that’s your sister Lily” Harry explained to Albus, holding him tightly so he didn’t attempt to attack her like James had attempted when he met Albus the first time.

Albus pressed his head into Harry’s shoulder hesitantly. Harry grinned and rubbed his back warmly. “It’s okay Al.”

Ginny smiled as she plied lily away from her breast and moved to her shoulder to burp her. Harry placing a towel there to catch the inevitable spit up.

“Was it just the one baby inside mummy?” James asked curiously.

“Just the one” Harry confirmed.

“But she still looks so big” James questioned looking at Ginny’s belly. Harry stifled a chuckle.

“Hmm. Perhaps you two better come downstairs” Mrs Weasley said taking Albus from Harrys arms. “Your very cheeky James.”

Harry grinned. As Ginny offered the swaddled infant to her Dad.

* * *

 

“He’ll be okay, won’t he?” Ginny asked cuddling Harrys belly. Ignoring the stares as people made the usual shocked looks Harry got in public.

“He will...” Harry said reassuringly.

“Let’s go have an early lunch Hoggy..” Ginny said kissing his cheek hugging Harry tightly for support.

There was an audible groan from their nine-year-old comfortably plump daughter Lily. “Do you have too!” She said making a face.

Ginny chuckled. Noticing Harry was looking off towards Draco. “Go catch up to your aunt and Uncle. We’re just going to say hello to someone.”

Lily nodded and waddling off after Hugo. “We shouldn’t.” Harry commented.

Ginny ignored Harry and tugging on his sleeve as the two approached Draco and Astoria.

Draco was an enormous beach ball of a man; his belly was spherical and round, his man-boobs sagged down onto his gut, his three chins were wobbling and thick and starting to welcome a fourth chin. His shirt barely reached a quarter of the way down his enormous gut, his fingers were huge and fat and sausage-like and he waddled and wheezed.

Astoria on the other hand, looked tired, she was bigger than when Harry had seen her last. There was nevertheless a frailness to her, as Harry noticed her hand was clutching a cane tightly leaning on it with her considerable weight. She smiled gently at them. “How are you. It’s been so long” Astoria said gently, she even sounded different.

“It’s good to see you” Ginny said hugging her gently.

Harry offered his fat bulging palm to Draco, who’s equally fat hand shook it firmly. “Harry” Draco said politely.

“You’re looking round...” Harry said with a smirk.

Draco chuckled. “Same to you. Porker.”

“Did you want to catch up and do lunch?” Ginny suggested warmly. “It’d be good to talk...”

“We can’t...” Astoria admitted sadly. “The healer barely let me leave today. But perhaps you might be able to come around for tea...” Astoria suggested.

Harry nodded firmly. “It is good to see you though” Harry insisted. Draco nodded distantly, there was an iciness.

“Yes. We should be going...” Draco said firmly, looking over his shoulder, as he saw the contemptible glares being thrown his way. He let out a tired sigh, Astoria took his hand warmly.

“Come on Draco...” She said sweetly.

Ginny smiled and watched the waddle off, Draco supporting his wife. She leant her head against Harrys soft shoulder. “We should have kept in contact.”

“You know we tried...” Harry said shrugging. “They did what was best for them. We should go find Lily.”

Ginny nodded holding Harrys hand that little bit tighter.

* * *

 

It had already been a long day. The Manor looked drearier than usual, and the sky was a particularly dull grey. As if all of England had conspired to make the day look even more depressing.

His father looked sick and sat silently through breakfast. Inhaling food at a rapid rate and ignoring the cruel barbs his grandparents were throwing at him. Over his weight, over his lack of motivation.

Scorpius was pretty sure both of them had come out of some sick morbid glee. Neither of them had ever liked his mother and they always ended up starting an argument at Christmas or his birthday. But today, his grandmother seemed to be trying, but there was a sense. A hidden attitude behind her actions that made it seemed like what had happened to Astoria was deserved.

He got some relief when his aunt and Nanna showed up. They were equally sad, his Nanna wearing a rather large pair of black glasses. She hugged Scorpius warmly, and they walked around the gardens. Just talking, both trying to distract each other.

Eventually everyone assembled out in the family cemetery in the dining room. A few guests start arriving. They seemed to be old school friends of his Dads, maybe of his mums too. He wasn’t sure. Scorpius eyes kept checking back to the door waiting for Albus to walk in.

He’d invited him, and He’d promised. It was the one thing that was helping him get through this. The one thing that kept his brave face up.

He almost smiled, when he saw the dark-haired plump tummied boy walk in looking nervously still in his Hogwarts uniform. Followed by his parents, both in black. Scorpius hadn’t expected that, but he did have to be taken out of school. Scorpius eyes lingered on Albus and patted the empty chair between his Grandmother Narcissa and himself. There was a moment of awkwardness as Harry and Ginny clearly didn’t want Albus to sit separate. But ignored them and walked over to Scorpius.

“You came...” Scorpius said grateful. He didn’t mean for it to sound as surprised as he was.

Albus nodded. “I’m sorry about.”

Scorpius shook his head. “Just sit. Please...” He almost begged. He didn’t want the pity, not from Albus.

His Grandmother Narcissa. Peered over at Albus at his sat down, her nose upturned in a sneer until she noticed the Slytherin tie Albus was wearing. Scorpius noticed she softened a little.

Scorpius could feel the awkward ness Albus was feeling and Scorpius leant his head on his best friends’ shoulder. He focused on keeping his breathing steady, just trying hard not to cry as a priest began with blessings. It got harder as his Aunt Daphne got up and began reading the eulogy. Scorpius didn’t realise he was tearing up, until he felt Albus put an arm around him while his fingers tightly interlaced. Holding him fiercely. Scorpius couldn’t hold it back, especially as he caught glimpse of his Father his eyes wet. Scorpius pressed his face into Albus shoulder sobbing. Albus didn’t seem to care, or at least understand and gently rubbed his back.

He heard a withering comment from his Grandfather, “Malfoy’s don’t cry.”

Scorpius was pretty sure he heard Albus his shut up at him, giving him a withering glare. Or at least he hoped Albus was. At the end Albus offered a tissue and Scorpius wiped his face. Mumbling an apology about leaving a damp patch on his shoulder.

Albus just shrugged understanding. Scorpius didn’t let go of Albus hand. As they all stood up and watched as the Priest levitated the casket alongside His father laying it to rest inside a white marble mausoleum. His mother’s name in gold lettering.

 

Astoria Malfoy

Beloved Wife to Draco

Beloved Mother to Scorpius

1982-2019

 

After everyone retreated to the manor there was tea, biscuits and sandwiches. Albus said a polite hello to his father. Draco nodded appreciatively and watched as Albus took his place next to Scorpius. Offering him a tea.

“I’m not.”

“Drink...” Albus insisted gently. Scorpius nodded and sipped the tea, brewed sweet as Scorpius liked it.

“Scorpius you never introduced us” Narcissa commented pointedly.

Scorpius swallowed his sip. “Sorry Grandmother. This is my best friend Albus from school.”

Albus offered his hand politely. “My condolences...”

“There’s no need” She said dismissing his hand with a wave. Albus scowled unimpressed.

“Albus...” Harry said putting his hand on his sons’ shoulder. “We need to head home...” Harry said gently.

“You’ve gotten fat Potter...” His Grandfather sneered unimpressed. Scorpius watched with fascination as Harry didn’t blink.

“Lucius. I’m unsurprised to see even under these circumstances your attitude leaves a lot to be desired” Harry commented straight. Scorpius was sure he heard a chuckle from his Father somewhere across the room.

“So, this is your Son?” Narcissa asked her eyebrow raising.

“Yes” Harry said firmly, Scorpius could tell he was being very careful with his choice of words.

“I’ll umm. See you back at school...” Albus said comfortingly to Scorpius.

“Yeah. See you then...” Scorpius said nodding, aching for the regularity of his Hogwarts timetable.

* * *

 

Albus shifted his weight at the dinner table. “Not hungry?” Ginny asked curiously.

Albus pushed his fork through the mash potato. “I’m fine” he mumbled quietly.

Ginny looked over at Harry who was inhaling his food. Prodding his enormous belly. Harry looked up and swallowed, “Do you want to talk about it?” Harry asked politely.

“Maybe...Later” Albus said mumbling.

Harry nodded. “Okay”

Albus left the dinner table. He heard lily comment as he walked away, “Why is he always so moody, at least at Hogwarts I don’t have to talk to him.”

“That’s enough Lily” Ginny said firmly.

It was later that evening when Albus dug out a pair of tracksuit pants he’d gotten a bit too fat for and settled on expanding them. At least until he outgrew them which would probably happen. By summer if Scorpius had his way.

Scorpius his boyfriend. Secret boyfriend technically, his parents didn’t know and Although Draco sort of knew, they were keeping it quiet. Truthfully because he wasn’t sure how his Mum and Dad would react.

“Albus?” Harry asked knocking on his bedroom door.

‘Knocking and calling him Albus. How rare’ he commented in his head. “Yes Dad?” Albus said politely.

“Your mum wanted us to talk before you went to bed...” Harry admitted honestly. “If you want...” He added diplomatically.

Albus nodded slowly and took a deep breath. “Yeah...” He said suddenly realising how was one of those now or never moments. “It’s sort of about Christmas” he said the words just tumbling out. Did he say it gently or drop it like it wasn’t an issue.

“Been struggling on what to get Grandma?” Harry smiled sitting down on the bed next to Albus which creaked a little under the extra weight of the huge man.

“No...” Albus chuckled. Before stopping and tensing. “I was kind of wanting to bring my....” Albus stopped the word hanging on the edge of his tongue. Fear clinging to him, holding him back. “Boyfriend...” he added forcing the word out.

There was silence, Albus daring himself to look over his Dad. Expecting a look of shock or horror. His dad was smiling. “I think you’ve broken the streak” he commented amused.

“What?” Albus said thrown.

Harry grinned further. “Well I and your Grandfather, both fell for Beautiful redheads. And James is single. But I’m assuming your wanting to bring a certain Blonde? So, you broke the streak...”

Albus race went a little red. “Yeah. I was hoping I could bring Scorpius over to The Burrow for Christmas” Albus said fiddling with the edge of his jumper.

“Course you can” Harry said putting an arm around Albus. “You can invite Draco too, really throw your uncle Ron into having a fit” Harry suggested playfully.

Albus chuckled.

“So How’d you two start dating? It’s a big leap. To go from best friends to Boyfriends” Harry asked curiously.

“Dad...” Albus protested.

“Your mum is going to want details...”

Albus sighed embarrassed. “Fine. It sorts of happened because of my umm growth spurt” Albus said gesturing to his belly. Harry let smile flash briefly across his face. “We’ve been dating since September...”

“As long as you’re happy, and it feels right. I just don’t want your friendship to get ruined...” Harry pointed out. Albus nodded understanding.

“Do I need to have the talk?” Harry asked.

Albus balked. “Dad no. I mean your straight and no offence but most of it isn’t relevant” Albus said begging his father desperately.

“Well. I’m still looking forward to being the firm father. With high standards for my sons’ lovers...” Harry said nodding firmly as he stood up.

Albus shook his head, “Night Dad...” Albus said watching his father waddle out.

* * *

 

Scorpius tumbled out of the Floo and heaved himself up. Dusting the soot off his robes, James was lazing on the couch, his belly hanging out. “You know Albus is at work, right?” He commented eyeing Scorpius with amusement.

“I am aware that my boyfriend has a job” Scorpius said rolling his eyes. “I need to speak to your Dad?” Scorpius asked.

“Oh? Well he’s in the den. But you’ll have to find where that is for yourself...” James said cackling to himself.

Scorpius walked past him and up the stairs. James frowned, “that’s no fun...”

“You know I’ve been to your house before” Scorpius called back chuckling. As he walked onto the landing. He walked down the corridor past the master bedroom and James room was, he walked up onto the third level and found the Den. The walls had an old faded vine tapestry, that was hidden behind by bookshelves. Photographs and posters. There was large old-fashioned drawing table pressed against the wall. Harry was sitting on an antique chair leaning towards the desk. “Mr Potter?” Scorpius asked suddenly feeling a lot more nervous than he had been a minute ago.

Harry looked up and turned around and peered over at Scorpius. “Scorpius? What’s going on?”

“I wanted to talk to you, if I could?” Scorpius said awkwardly fiddling with his hands.

“Of course. Go ahead” Harry said listening.

“Right. Wizzo...” Scorpius mumbled laughing to himself. “I thought this would be easier...” he said looking at Harry in the eye and gulping.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

“Well. You see my father insisted. Said it was polite and good tradition” Scorpius said firmly, gesturing with his hands firmly. He only gestured when he was nervous.

Harry nodded slowly, understanding and Giving Scorpius the time to finish his question. He was starting to have a suspicion, he placed his hands on his big enormous gut.

“I’d like your Permission. To ask Albus to be my husband?” Scorpius said trying to sound firm and determined, but not quiet making it. “And if you say no, I’ll probably go and do it anyway!” Scorpius said quickly, then wincing realising he probably shouldn’t have said that bit.

Harry chuckled amused. “You didn’t need to ask my permission. Albus will always do the opposite of what I think” Harry said mused.

“My father insisted” Scorpius admitted. Honestly.

“I figured...” Harry chuckled, heaving himself up. “Your breaks tradition as often as he likes to think of following it” Harry said waddling over to the bookshelf.

Scorpius raised an eyebrow little surprised.

“Does ever talk about before you were born?” Harry asked curious.

“He talks about mum sometimes. Said I was the best thing Mum nagged him into.”

Harry chuckled. “Did you know he worked as an Auror with me?”

Scorpius stared in confusion. “No?”

Harry smirked and heaved a leather book of the shelf. “He was the best man at my wedding. Astoria she was Ginny’s maid of honour.”

“Really?” Scorpius stared confused. Harry sat down with a groan and opened the leather book and flicked it open through. He smiled at the one photo. Scorpius looked over his shoulder, Harry and Ginny looking happy and smiling. While His mother stood beautiful smiling at the camera while his Dad smiled looked over at Astoria adoringly and over to the camera.

“Wow....” Scorpius said genuinely surprised. “They were at your wedding?”

“We were friends. When your Mum and Dad moved to France, we lost touch...” Harry admitted truthfully. “I regret that...”

Scorpius nodded unsure what to say.

“She’d be proud of you. So So proud...” Harry reassured. Scorpius nodded sniffing, tearing up.

“Thankyou.” Scorpius said hugging Harry suddenly, “And Thank you for showing me those pictures.” Scorpius admitted earnestly.

* * *

 

Harry took a big spoonful of the wedding cake as he leaned back in the chair. He looked over at the equally enormous Draco Malfoy who was also scoffing his own considerable slice of wedding cake.

“Mhmmm...good cake...” Harry commented.

“Definitely” Draco agreed. “I did notice our slices are bigger than most”

Harry chuckled and patted his belly. “Ginny put a side a whole layer for the greedier individuals.” Harry smirked.

Draco chuckled amused. He watched Albus and Scorpius hand in hand, talking and thanking him everyone at the table. “They make a good couple, they’re not going to rush into grandchildren.”

“Mhmmm. Scorpius is good for Albus. Makes him smile” Harry admitted before leaning over, watching Scorpius kiss Albus cheek before he quickly walked to the bathroom. “It’s too late now. Want to know something...”

“Go on Potter...” Draco grinned.

“Albus is two months pregnant. It’s why the bride was fashionably late. Busy chucking his guts up” Harry grinned. Draco stared surprised. “They’re planning to tell people after the honeymoon”

“Ah. That does explain a few things” Draco admitted. “If it makes them happy, you’ll have to go on a diet.”

Harry looked aghast. “I am not going on a diet!” Harry proclaimed firmly.

Draco grinned. “With an enthusiastic, Energetic child to chase after. You’ll need too.”

Harry shook his head, “Nope. I’m grandad, I don’t have to overdo it. It’s all their problem.”

“I’ll make sure our grandchild spends a lot of time at your house” Draco commented.

“Shouldn’t have let them move in. Your too soft” Harry chuckled as Ginny approached with two plates of cake.

“I’ve got a couple of pieces of cake going, if you two big men are hungry” Ginny said placing one down in front of Harry. “More for my hoggy...” She whispered kissing his cheek.

“I can’t say no to you...” Harry admitted chuckling.

“Draco?” Ginny asked.

“Honestly. I’m stuffed...” Draco said truthfully. Ginny ignored him and placed the cake down.

“It’s one slice...” Ginny said patting his belly. “Your family now. I’m not having you starve.”

Harry chuckled. “She won’t take no for an answer.”

Draco shared a smile with Harry. “Perhaps one more piece” Draco agreed giving in with a smile.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a straight couple as the centre of a fic. I was intending it to be longer, but I was running out of ideas. So I rounded it off into as neat and as I could.


End file.
